Amor Prohibido: Mi Camino
by Siyue-san
Summary: La vida, para ti es una aventura sin fin, emociones, familia y amor...Para mi...Es un desastre, llenas de preguntas sin respuesta, cambios rotundos...Pero en definitiva...Injusticia
1. Una despedida audaz

Un amor prohibido: Mi camino. Capitulo 1: Una despedida audaz.

**Holaas! :3**

**Me llamo Barbara, aunque me llaman Barby, no Barbie, B-a-r-b-y Barby, bueno sigo, este es mi primer fic, yupiiiiiiiiiii, este fic trata de mi personaje inventado de anime, como verán a continuación se llama Shiro Siyue, después colocare una foto de ella de avatar, también pueden ver muchas fotos, videos y muchas de ella por su propia pagina de facebook (*Jaja mi personaje tiene su propia pagina de facebook y ustedes no :p*) aqui el link: pages/Siyue-San/360209787397971?ref=hl y despues les dire mi cuenta de youtube, en donde quizas suba los capitulos de mis fics, solo que en vez de ser escrito sera visual, bueno aqui les dejo unas pequeñas instrucciones:**

**~*BLABLABLA* Esto significa cualquier accion que realise el personaje ****~(*BLABLABLA*) Esto signidica cualquier locura que les quiera decir ****~(BLABLABLA) Esto significa cualquier cosa que piense el personaje ****~PSM Esto significa una narración de Siyue**

**Bueno los dejo leer...**

Siyue PSM

Yo solo era una pequeña niña de 10 años, mi nombre es Shiro Siyue, soy de una estatura mediana, mi cabello es largo y de un color caramelo claro…Muy claro, vivía con mis hermanos, Shiro Fubuki mi hermano mayor y Fubuki Atsuya mi hermano menor, yo vendría siendo la segunda hermana mayor, también vivo con mis padres (*Me da pereza escribir los nombres de los padres de ellos y también por qué no me los se-.-*) y también tengo una mascota, es un perro pastor alemán negro, se llama Busuta (*Boster en español*) pero…yo nunca pensé que todo esto me pasara a mi…bueno…mejor les cuento desde el principio…

…

Iba la familia Shiro en su carro camino a su casa en Hokkaido después de un partido de futbol, haya hacia mucho frio pero estaban ya acostumbrados, los hermanos venían felices ya que habían ganado el juego con su gran estrategia, Fubuki robaba el balón, Siyue realizaba los pases y Atsuya marcaba los goles, eran la combinación perfecta…

-Estuvieron geniales chicos-dijo el padre

-Sí, aunque fui el único que hizo algo productivo-dijo el hermano menor

-Ey, yo robe el balón para que no metieran gol *puso cara enojada*

-Y yo te hice todos los pases y estuve marcando a los jugadores *dijo Siyue con la misma cara de Fubuki*

-Pues meter goles es más importante que todo eso *dijo con aires de grandeza*

-Claro que no, lo más importante es tener una buena defensa-Dijo el hermano mayor

-Pfff, oni-chan, oni-chan, oni-chan, al parecer nunca cambiaras, lo más importante en un partido es tener buenas técnicas y una gran estrategia

-Ya niños no peleen-Dijo el padre regañándolos-Si ustedes trabajan juntos se que van a poder llegar a ser jugadores perfectos

Y al parecer eso fue lo que necesitaban los hermanos para volver a ser un gran equipo

-Oyeron chicos, los jugadores perfectos, seria genial-Dijo el hermano mayor emocionado

-Sí, sería como nuestra meta-Dijo el hermano menor también emocionado

-Así que nuestra meta, suena genial-Dijo casi que saltaba por la ventana

Y así los tres afirmaron su misión con un gran apretón de manos

-Oigan miren quien despertó-Dijo la segunda hermana mayor viendo como su cachorro despertaba

-Wuau-*batiendo la colita*-dijo el cachorro al terminar de despertar (*Imagínenselo, Awww que bello :3

-Al parecer ya despertaste dormilón-*Con una sonrisa-Dijo Siyue

-Hay ya se me olvidaba-Dijo la madre-Su padre y yo les hemos comprado unos collares-*Agarrando unos collares de una bolsa y dándosela a cada uno*

El collar de Fubuki era un collar con la cinta azul claro casi blanco, tenía un medallón en forma de copo de nieve

El collar de Siyue era un collar con la cinta de color rojo, tenía un medallón con forma de arcoíris

El collar de Atsuya era un collar con cinta negra, tenía un medallón con un balón cubierto con nieve

-Ábranlos-Dijo el padre

Y los niños hicieron caso de la petición de su padre, abrieron el medallón de cada collar, y Wuau, se encontraron con una sorpresa, con una foto de ellos tres

-Qué bonitos-Dijo Siyue

-Esto se los compramos para estén donde estén nunca se olviden-Dijo la madre

-Y nos no olvidamos de ti Busuta-Dijo el Padre

Saco de una bolsa una placa en forma de un escudo con estrellas con el nombre de "Busuta", se la entrego a Siyue para que se la colocara en su collar de color verde manzana (*El del perro no el de ella._.*)

-Te queda genial Busuta-Dijo Fubuki

-Wuau-Dijo Busuta (*Traducción: Gracias*)

Y siguieron su camino…

Siyue PSM

Lo que luego paso fue algo que yo nunca pensé que me pasaría…Fue algo que…Haaa…No tengo ni palabras…Mejor solo sigo…

De repente vino una avalancha directo hacia ellos, todos quedaron en shock, pero por suerte, Fubuki, Siyue y Busuta fueron empujados del auto tomando caminos diferentes, Fubuki cayo rodando colina abajo y Siyue y Busuta salieron disparados pero así arriba, chocando con toda la carretera…

-Donde estoy-Dijo algo confundida Siyue…

CONTINUARA…

**Ya se, ya se, muy corto para ser el primer capitulo, bueno para mi, no se si para ustedes es suficiente, bueno...CASI SE ME OLVIDABA! este fic va a ser por temporadas, la primera se llama "Mi Camino" solo para que sepan y no va ser una ni dos temporadas, creo que van a ser como 6 o 7, si, aunque no me crean, seran com no estoy exagerando, bueno adios.**

**~Sayo^^**


	2. Nunca volveré a ser la misma

Un amor prohibido: Mi camino. Capitulo 2: Nunca más volveré a ser la misma

**Holaas! :3**

**Akii esta la conti de mi primer fic, Amor prohibido: Mi camino, a y les vendo a explicar algo, verán ..cuando fui a crear mi historia vino mi computadora a ponerse cómica (*Torpe computadora¬¬*) bueno... así que le dije a mi mejor amiga valentina o como yo le digo vale, le mande un correo con la historia y todo lo necesario para ver si me hacia el favor de bajar el capitulo desde su computadora y también le dije que si podía revisar la historia por horrores ortográficos (* Así le dicen en mi cole a los errores ortográficos, horrores ortográficos*) y ella sabia de esta historia pero se me paso decirle que le había cambiado el nombre a mi personaje, verán mi personaje al principio se iba a llamar Shiro Siyue, pero antes del fic, se lo cambie a Siyue Fubuki, pero como yo no le dije ella antes de subirlo pensó que lo había escrito mal y lo cambio, cuando lo vi desde mi computadora le dije que así no era su nombre, pero que mas da...ya lo había subido, pero para aclara, su nombre es Siyue Fubuki no Shiro Siyue, ¿ok?; ahh y por ultimo, ella se hizo pasar por mi,bueno en fin, Akii les dejo los agradecimientos y disclaimer:**

**Agradecimientos: Valen Mizukoshi, gracias por darme mi primer review^^**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5, los personajes que no se vean en Inazuma eleven si son míos como Siyue, Irai y Busuta (*Por que no me perteneseranT-T*)**

-Donde estoy-Dijo algo confundida Siyue

-En un hospital-Dijo un doctor de nombre Dr. Iriamuzu (*Dr. Williams en español, ¿ok?*) Se podía reflejar en su carnet

-Pero...Y mi mama, mi papa, mis hermanos, que hago aquí?-Se preguntaba Siyue

-Bueno señorita, yo no le puede responder nada de eso, pero se quien sí-Dijo el doctor

Siyue simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque no sabía nada de lo que había pasado…

Siyue PSM

En ese momento yo no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, no sabía dónde estaba, como llegue ahí, hasta ni sabia quien era…

Después de que Siyue diera la afirmación, el doctor salió de la habitación, cuando salió se encontró con la persona que respondería todas las preguntas de Siyue.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar al doctor y a la "Señora" que trajo al hospital a Siyue, era una mujer de estatura normal por así decir, su cabello era negro como la misma noche oscura, sus ojos eran de un color miel, su piel era blanca como la nieve, traía puesto una comisa rosa claro con un suéter verde manzana arriba.

-Ella responderá todo lo que quieras-Dijo el doctor yéndose de ahí para dejarlas solas

-Hola-*Cara sonriente*-Dijo la Señora

-Quien eres?-(*La vieja ine:p*)-*Cara y voz nerviosa*-Dijo Siyue

-Soy Sumiso Irai aunque me puedes llamar Irai y tú?-*Tono de voz bajo y dulce*-Dijo Irai

-Me-e lla-llamo Si-Siyue Fu-fubuki-*Tono de voz nervioso*-Dijo Siyue

-No tengas miedo yo no como-*Risita*-De seguro te preguntaras que haces aquí, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Irai

-S-si-Dijo Siyue aun nerviosa

-Bueno veras…Iba por la carretera cuando de repente vi una niña con un cachorro tirados en el suelo desmallados, los recogí y los lleve de inmediato al hospital, me dijeron que fue un golpe muy fuerte, aun que…cuando me dijeron la razón del golpe…-*Silencio total*

-La razón ¿Qué?-Dijo Siyue

-Como decirlo…Bueno después te lo diré-Dijo algo insegura Irai

-Está bien-*Voz así… (*Pues…Bueno esa típica voz cuando esta no muy segura de algo.-.*)

-Me dijeron que tenias que estar en cama hasta que despertaras, cuando despertaras te harían unos exámenes para ver como estas, pero yo no soy de Japón, soy de Estados Unidos-Dijo Irai

-DIJISTE ESTADOS UNIDOS-*Con voz acelerada y moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro como una sicópata*-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, bueno sigo, así que les dije que me tenía que ir, por casualidad ese mismo día partía, entonces te montamos a ti a un avión donde vuelan los enfermos, es un avión en donde solo vuelan las personas enfermas a otros lugares por falta de medicina o cualquier otra cosa (*Es un avión normal como todos, solo que lleva a los enfermos, no es tan difícil de entender, y si, si existen, mi mama trabaja en el aeropuerto, yo tampoco sabía que existían, pero si, existen*) Hasta que llegamos a Estados Unidos-Dijo Irai pero fue interrumpida por una muy sorprendida Siyue

-Qué?-Dijo alterada Siyue

-Sí, estamos en Estados Unidos, bueno sigo, al llegar al aeropuerto, una ambulancia ya nos esperaba he aquí, ha y casi se me olvidaba, tu cachorro lo lleve a un veterinario, ahora mismo de seguro le están realizando algunos exámenes-Dijo Irai

Siyue PSM

En ese momento estaba en Shock…Por dos razones…Una…Estaba en Estados Unidos, como querían que reaccionara con eso, eh, como si nada, pues no…Estaba en un lugar que ni conocía…Y dos...Esa señora, o mejor, Irai, me dejo con algo de duda cuando me dijo "Como decirlo…Bueno después te lo diré" en ese momento me pregunte, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Que les ocurrió?...Pero…No tuve respuestas…

-Y… ¿eso es todo?-Dijo Siyue

-No-*Cara de tristeza y pena*-Dijo Irai

-¿Qué más me tienes que contar?-*Mucha duda*-Dijo Siyue

-Tus padres y hermanos…Ellos no sobrevivieron-*Cara de tristeza*-Dijo Irai

Siyue PSM

En ese momento sentí como todo mi mundo se caía encima de mi…Todo lo que amaba…Ya se hay ido…Lo único que sobrevivió fue mi cachorro…Al menos no estoy sola, a veces una mascota puede ser la mejor compañía aunque no lo creas…Pero…

-Toma-*Sosteniendo en sus manos un collar con la cinta de color rojo con un medallón en forma de arcoíris*-Dijo Irai

-Eso…-*Agarro el objeto con manos temblorosas*-Dijo Siyue

Siyue PSM

En ese momento sentí como unas gotas de llanto mojaban mis suaves cachetes, ese collar significaba mucho para mí…Mas en estos momentos de horror y soledad…Lo que contenía adentro era nada más ni nada menos…El ultimo recuerdo de mis hermanos, lo que más amaba…Sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme, subí la cara y era ella, Sumiso Irai, me sentía protegida, me sentía…En casa…Pero eso no me bastaba para volver a ser la misma Siyue…Pues…Desde ese día no volví a ser la misma Shiro Siyue…

CONTINUARA…

**Este capi me quedo tan, tan, tan…POR QUE NUNCA TENGO A LA MANO UN DICCIONARIO!-.-**

**Pero bueno, dejando mi rabia a un lado, les ha gustado?**

**Algún review?**

**Uno por lo menos, siii pliss, no soy tan mala, ¿verdad?...**

**Bueno, nos leemos!**

**~Sayo^^**


	3. Nueva vida, nuevo hogar

Un amor sin fronteras: Mi camino.

Capitulo 3: Nueva vida, nuevo hogar

**Holaas! :3**

**Si, si, ya se, he tardado como un mes, creo?, pero tranki, ESTOY VIVA! n_n, bueno aqui les traigo la conti, y malas noticias, tenia pensado baja un capitulo el 24, por navidad, pero creo que no sera posible, pero no molesteis, le tengo una sorpresa, un regaliito por mi tardansa y por navidad, se que les gustara, pero are todo lo posible para bajar una capitulo el 24, bueno les dejo el disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece T-T, pero los personajes que no ves en inazuma eleven si me pertenece (*YO TENDRE EL CONTROL DE INAZUMA ELEVEN, ALGUN DIA! BUA JA JA JA JA! xD**

Siyue PSM

En ese momento sentí como unas gotas de llanto mojaban mis suaves cachetes, ese collar significaba mucho para mí…Mas en estos momentos de horror y soledad…Lo que contenía adentro era nada más ni nada menos…El ultimo recuerdo de mis hermanos, lo que más amaba…Sentí unos cálidos brazos rodearme, subí la cara y era ella, Sumiso Irai, me sentía protegida, me sentía…En casa…Pero eso no me bastaba para volver a ser la misma Siyue…Pues…Desde ese día no volví a ser la misma Shiro Siyue…

-Tranquila, no estás sola-Dijo Irai

-Cla-claro qu-que s-si-*Entro sollozos y soltándose de los brazos de Irai*-N-no vez es-estoy e-en es-este mun-mundo so-sola-Dijo Siyue

-Esas son cosas Que pasan por algo, tu sabes que me dijo mi padre antes de morir-*Con una voz suave y dulce*-Me dijo que cuando algo moría, otra cosa nace, quizás no sea igual a la que murió, pero tendría su encanto y la misma importancia en el mundo a la otra-Dijo Irai

-E-en se-serio-*Secándose las lagrimas*-Pues, espero que la persona, animal o algún ser vivo que este remplazando a mi familia ahora, ocupe muy bien su lugar en el mundo-Dijo Siyue

-Claro que si, oye, te gustaría que te adopte?-Dijo Irai

Siyue PSM

Me sorprendí mucho por su pregunta...Ella...Querer…adoptarme?, fui yo o no entendí la pregunta…Pero…En sus ojos vi que era una mujer de muy buenas intenciones y también vi en ella…algo que…bueno, era algo especial muy dentro de ella, pero no se que era…bueno dejando eso de un lado…no sabía que responder…Si o No…

-Bueno…no se…pero-*Observo los ojos de Irai*-Si-Dijo Siyue

-Que bueno-*Sonriente-Pero antes debo decirte algo-Dijo Irai

-Oh no, mas noticias-*Una sonrisa triste*-Dijo Siyue

-No, tranquila-*Risita*-La noticia es que yo tengo una hija-Dijo Irai

-Hija?-*Confusa-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, tiene unos 4 años-*Sonriente*-Dijo Irai

-Y, por que no la trajiste contigo?-Dijo Siyue

-Es que no me gusta traerla de viaje conmigo, aun está muy pequeña-Dijo Irai

-Está bien-Dijo Siyue

Después de charlar y aclarar las cosas Irai fue a donde se encontraba la secretaria del hospital para ver si se la podía llevar y empezaba a realizar papeles de adopción, mientras que en la habitación…

-Aaah-*Suspiro*-No sé qué haré, sin padres, sola aquí, adoptaba, en un hospital, con mi cachorro quizás al borde de la muerte, genial, que buena es mi vida-*Sarcástica*-Dijo Siyue

Siyue PSM

Aaah, en serio, nunca supe en ni un momento que mi vida daría un giro así de repentino y además…No sabía qué hacer, que decir, que pensar…Ni siquiera en que o en quien creer…Ok…Ha esa tal Irai se le veía a kilómetros de distancia que era una mujer muy amable…Pero…En estos momentos, estaba tan sorprendida, triste, deprimida, ansiosa, en fin, era una gran bolsa con puros sentimientos mesclados unos entre otros, que ni siquiera sabía quién era yo, pero después de pensar un poco, disidí que solo el destino supiera que sería de mi, que guiara mi vida a donde él quisiera…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a Irai.

-Ya hable con la secretaria, dijo que ya nos podíamos ir y ya arregle con ella los papeles de adopción-Dijo Irai

-Está bien, y ahora soy?-Dijo Siyue

-Está bien, pero…-*Viéndose a sí misma*-No puedo irme con esta ropa (*Si no se los dije antes, ella traía puesto un suéter y un mono color azul claro, así como la ropa de los hospitales, bueno, la última vez que quede hospitalizada en un hospital traía puesto esa ropa del hospital, un suéter y un mono azul claro.-., si no entendieron nada sencillamente imagínense cualquier ropa de hospital que conozcan*) –Dijo Siyue

-Tranquila-*Sacan una bolsa*-Cuando te traje aquí y te deje fui a comprarte ropa, no sabía tu talla, pro creo que te quedara-Dijo Irai

Irai le había comprado a Siyue una camisa de rayas blancas y azules con un pantalones, también le trajo unas zapatillas azules con un pequeño lasito rojo.

Después de ponerse la ropa salieron de ahí.

Siyue PSM

Después de colocarme la ropa, Irai me llevo a…Bueno, en realidad nunca me dijo, lo único que me dijo al salir fue: "Vamos a ver a alguien que quizás te alegre el día" y me sonrió, que quiso decir con eso, no lo sé, pero de algo estaba segura, Que ese día iba de misterioso a más misterioso…

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, llegaron al fin, a su destino.

-Dónde estamos?-Dijo Siyue

-En el veterinario-*Sonriente*-Vamos a ver como esta tu cachorro, cuyo nombre era?-Dijo Irai

-Haa, Busuta-*Respondió*-De verdad vamos a verlo-*Ansiosa*-Dijo Siyue

-Si-*Emocionada*-Dijo Siyue

Después de eso, entraron. Al entrar, preguntaron por el cachorro a la secretaria, les dijo que se encontraba en la habitación de cuidados, les indico en donde quedaba y fueron hasta ahí.

-Estoy tan ansiosa por ver a Busuta-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-Me alegro-*Sonriente*-Nunca te había visto así desde que te conocí, sabes?-Dijo Irai

-Es que…Bueno…Hay solo cinco cosas que me ponen de este humor-Dijo Siyue

-Y, se puede saber cuáles son esas cinco cosas que te ponen de ese humor?-Dijo Irai

-Primera, jugar futbol…Segunda, estar con Busuta…Tercera, jugar con mis hermanos…Cuarta, Tocar mi guitarra clásica…Y última, Leer libros-Dijo Siyue

-En serio-Dijo Irai

-Sí, de seguro te estarás diciendo-*Voz un poco más profunda*-Oh, una niña jugar futbol, eso es imposible-Dijo Siyue

Ante eso Irai soltó una risa pequeña y le dijo.

-Sabes, no importa si lo que te guste hacer sea malo o sea bueno, lo importante es que te guste y te haga feliz hacerlo-Dijo Irai

Siyue PSM

Irai si que era una buena persona, estoy empezando a creer, que ya se está empezando a ganar toda mi confianza…

Después de caminar un poco más, llegaron. El lugar parecía una perrera, solo que hay las jaulas eran gigantes, suficiente como para que las enfermeras pudieran entrar, no tuvieron que caminar mucho ya que la jaula en la que estaba Busuta era unas de las primeras, al llegar a la jaula de Busuta, Irai y Siyue vieron a las enfermeras que se encontraban ahí.

-Vamos perrito tienes que comer-Dijo la enfermara 1-(*Por así decir, ¿ok?*)

-Si no, no vas a ser grande y fuerte-Dijo la enfermera 2-(*A que cuando eras pequeña/o y cuando no querías comer te decían eso! xD*)

En ese preciso momento entro en la gran jaula Siyue.

-Busuta…-*Dijo casi en un suspiro*-Dijo Siyue

Cuando Busuta escucho la voz de su dueña automáticamente volteo, al verla hizo mover su colita de un lado a otro, señal de felicidad para todo perro. (*Muy cierto, Busuta o Boster me hace recordar mucho a mis dos cachorros, princesa y tobi, pero los tuve que regalar, espero que estén bien, estén en donde estén :'D*)

-Wuau, Wuau-Dijo Busuta (*Soy buenísima con los sonidos de animales, verdad!*)

-Oh, ven para acá cachorro-*Estirando los brazos*-Dijo Siyue

Después de que Siyue dijera eso Busuta salió corriendo y se le lanzo encima, pero Siyue lo agarro justo a tiempo, y Busuta la empozo a lamer.

-Ya Busuta, basta, basta-*Busuta paro de lamer*-Como has estado, ¿eh?-Dijo Siyue

Busuta le mostro su pata, estaba vendada.

-Que le paso?-*Le pregunto a las enfermeras*-Dijo Siyue

-Bueno, veras…Todo en el está bien, solo que, el hueso de su pata se desvió con tan fuerte golpe, tendrá que estar enyesado como dos mese más o menos, pero tranquila, volverá a caminar y a correr como todo perro-Dijo la enfermera 1

-Oh, qué bien-*Sonriente*-Ya me lo puedo llevar?-Dijo Siyue

-Antes, tenemos que hacer que coma para saber si no pierde el apetito, es uno de sus exámenes-Dijo la enfermera 2

-Oh, eso es fácil, Busuta, ve a comer-*Le ordenó a Busuta*-Dijo Siyue

Después de decir eso, Busuta corrió hacia el tazón de comida que le habían servido con comida y otro con agua, se comió todo el tazón completo de comida y tomo agua.

-Pero, pero…Como lo hiciste?, le llevamos diciendo desde hace rato que coma y no lo hace?-Dijo la enfermera 2

-Fácil, le dije que comiera y lo hizo-Dijo Siyue

Mientras que a las enfermeras les salía una gota al estilo anime por la nuca, Busuta jugaba con una pelota de futbol, que al parecer, era pequeña y de goma.

Unas de las dos enfermaras al ver eso, tomo al cachorro en sus manos.

-Al parecer, le gusta mucho esta pelota…Eh…-*Viendo el collar de Busuta*-Busuta, que lindo nombre, oye niña-Dijo la enfermera 1

-Qué?-Dijo Siyue

-Te gustaría llevarte todo esto para Busuta-*Señalando toda la jaula*-Dijo la enfermera 1

-Claro-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

Al final, Siyue, aparte de buscar a Busuta al veterinario, también se trajo una camita amarilla, dos tazones para perro, uno azul y uno rojo y una pelota de futbol de goma.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, Irai paro a Siyue por un momento.

-Que ocurre?-Dijo Siyue

-Nada, solo que tengo que ir a buscar a Samansa-(*Traducción: Samantha*)-Dijo Irai

-Saman… ¿Qué?-Dijo Siyue

-Mi hija, la de 4 años, te conté sobre ella?-Dijo Irai

-A ya, si, ya recuerdo-Dijo Siyue

-Bueno, yo a ella la deje en un orfanato, aunque también cuidan niños también, ya que no me la traje conmigo de viaje, la deje ahí-Dijo Irai

-Está bien, pero antes-*Pensativa*-Que le diremos al verme, se va a preguntar quién soy?-Dijo Siyue

-Sencillo, le diremos que eres su hermana-Dijo Irai

-No es tan sencillo, se va a preguntar en donde estuve todo este tiempo?-Dijo Siyue

-Pues, le decimos…Que…Estabas viviendo un tiempo en casa de la Tía Mushisho-(*Traducción: Tía Amelia*)-Es mi hermana y la tía de Samansa y ahora tuya también

-Bueno, para mí funciona-Dijo Siyue

Después de eso, solo caminaron una cuadra, el orfanato quedaba cerca, al llegar Siyue se fijo en el cartel de la entrada, New home (*Si sois tan malos así en ingles que no saben que significa en español new home aquí se los dejo: Nuevo hogar*), se preguntaba por qué el nombre en ingles, pero de repente se acordó, estaban en Estados unidos, pero luego escucho como abrían la puerta y dejaba ver a una joven de cómo 15 o 18 años, piel blanca, pelirroja y pelo rizado, ojos cafés y de estatura mediana.

-Buenos días, en que las puedo ayudar-*Sonriente*-Dijo la joven

-Buenos días, vengo a buscar a Samansa Sumiso-Dijo Irai

-A ya veo, ella estaba por aquí, ya la busco-Dijo la joven

Mientras que la joven iba a buscar a Samansa.

-Lista-Dijo Irai

-Si-Dijo Siyue

Al momento llego la joven con una niña de 4 años, pelo liso, morrón, ojos verdes, piel blanca y vestida con un vestido hasta las rodillas azul oscuro.

-Aquí esta-Dijo la joven

-¡Mami!-*Saltando en brazos de Irai*-Dijo Samansa

-Hola Samansa, traje a alguien para que conocieras-Dijo Irai

La niña al escucha eso, se volteo y se bajo de los brazos de Irai.

-Quien es ella?-Dijo Samansa

-Yo soy tu hermana, Samansa-*Sonriente y arrodillándose para estar a la altura de Samansa*-Dijo Siyue

-En serio?-Dijo Samansa

-Sí, solo…Que estaba en casa de la Tía Mushisho-*Sonrisa nerviosa*-Dijo Siyue

-Ah, ya…Y que hacia saya todo este tiempo?-Dijo Samansa

-(Ahora sí, esta niña ya me ha dejado sin ideas)-Pues…-Dijo Siyue

-Ella estaba estudiando en Tokio, y mientras estudiaba allá la tía Mushisho la cuidaba-*Sonrisa nerviosa*-Dijo Irai

-Eso-*Sonrisa nerviosa*-Dijo Siyue

-A ya, y por qué nunca te conocí ni me hablaron de ti?-Dijo Samansa

-Pues…Por que no quería que te pusieras triste, tener a tu hermana muy lejos de ti, eso es terrible, así que le dije a Ir..Mama que no te dijera que yo existía ni que tenias una hermana-*Sonrisa nerviosa*-Dijo Siyue

-A ya-Dijo Samansa

-(Gracias al cielo termino este cuestionario)-*Suspiro*-Pensó e… ¿hizo? Siyue

-Y quien es él?-Dijo Samansa

Siyue bajo la cabeza y vio que Busuta estaba mirando a Samansa.

-Ah él, el es mi cachorro, se llama Busuta-*Arrodillándose y susurrando*-Mira, el tiene una patita rota, lo cargarías para que no esfuerce tanto la patita-(*Si no se los avía dicho, Busuta iba con ellas todo el tiempo*)-Dijo Siyue

-Claro-*Acercándose al cachorro*-Hola, soy Samansa-*Acariciando a Busuta*

Busuta respondió eso moviendo de un lado a otro su colita, después de eso lo cargo y se fueron.

Caminaron como dos cuadras, y llegaron. Al llegar Siyue se fijo que la casa no era ni tan lujosa, ni tan pobre, era sencilla, pero acogedora y también que tenía un muy bonito jardín que rodeaba toda la casa.

Siyue PSM

Al llegar ahí, ya estaba hecho, ya tenía una nueva vida y un nuevo hogar, Siyue Sumiso, hija de Irai Sumiso y hermana de Samansa Sumiso…

Al llegar Siyue se fijo en cómo era la casa, la sala, la cocina y el baño quedaban abajo, los cuartos quedaban en el pis de arriba el cual conducía antes unas escaleras (*Daa, que creéis, que iban a subir a dormir por arte de magia.-.*).

-Deja la bolsa con las cosas de Busuta por allí, después le buscaremos un lugar-Dijo Irai

Siyue dejo la bolsa en la entrada y siguió a Irai que subía las escaleras, solo tuvieron que subir las escaleras ya que la habitación que le había dado a Siyue era la primera.

-*Abrió la puerta*-Esta es tu habitación-Dijo Irai

La habitación era de color Vainilla, tenía un armario de madera, una cama como cualquiera, dos estantes para libros, una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima, una gran ventana, casi parecía un balcón, un televisor y un aire acondicionado.

-No está nada mal-Dijo Siyue

Después de que Irai le mostrara toda la casa a Siyue, llegaron las 8:00 pm.

-Bueno niñas, vayan a bañarse, la cena ya va a estar lista-Dijo Irai

Siyue se acerco y le dijo en el oído.

-Pero, que me pongo?-Dijo Siyue

-Ven-*Dirigiéndose a el cuarto de Siyue*-Digo Irai

Siyue la siguió hasta entrar a su cuarto.

-Mira-*Abriendo el armario*-No solo te compre lo que estas usando-Dijo Irai

En el armario había como 5 camisas, 7 pantalones, 4 juegos de piyamas y abajo en las gavetas que tenia adicional el armario había varia ropa interior y para terminar en una gran caja que había ahí, adentro había cuatro cajas de zapatos, con su contenido, claro.

-Oye, y como…-*Cayada por Irai*-Dijo Siyue

-Digamos que fui yo quien te quito la ropa cuando te iban a colocar la ropa de hospital, y tienes mucha suerte que me ofrecí o si no…-*Esta vez fue cayada por Siyue*-Dijo Irai

-Creo que ya entendí-*Sonrojada*-Así que, te fijaste en la talla de mi ropa y mis zapatos-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, bueno mejor vete a bañar, creo que Samansa ya salió del baño-Dijo Irai

-Está bien-Dijo Siyue

Después de bañarse, Siyue se puso una piyama azul y se fue a acostar, hasta que tocaran la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pase-Dijo Siyue

-Hola-Dijo Samansa

-Ah hola hermanita, que ocurre?-Dijo Siyue

-Nada, solo que…me leerías un cuento para dormir?-Dijo Samansa

-Claro, por que no!-*Animada*-Dijo Siyue

Siyue y Samansa fueron al cuarto de la segunda nombrada, el cuarto de Samansa era de color rosa con dibujitos de bailarinas y notas musicales, tenía varios estantes con muñecas y peluches, un armario, una cama repleta de peluches, una mesita de noche con una lámpara de flor encima de ella y una librera encima de esta.

-Y que cueto quieres que te lea?-Dijo Siyue

-Esta-*Colocándole un libro en toda la cara el cual ella tomo*-Es mi favorito-*Sonriente*-Dijo Samansa

-Patito feo, también el mío!-*Animada*-Dijo Siyue- (*Era mi cuento favorito de pequeña :3*)

Después de eso se acostaron las dos juntas en la cama leyendo el cuento, al terminar el cuento Siyue se levanto de la cama pero alguien la agarro del brazo.

-Que ocurre?-Dijo Siyue

-Puedo ver tu collar?-Dijo Samansa

-Eh, claro-*Nerviosa*-(Que no lo abra, que no lo abra)-Dijo Siyue

-Es muy bonito-*Notando que se podría abrir, lo abrió y vio la foto en el*-Quienes son ellos?-Dijo Samansa

-Pues, veras…Son mis amigos de Tokio!-*Nerviosa*-Antes de irme me regalaron este collar para nunca olvidarlos-Dijo Siyue

-Ah ya-*Bostezo*-Bueno, buenas noches!-Dijo Samansa

-Buenas noches!-*Abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ahí*-Dijo Siyue

Al entrar a su cuarto se tumbo en la cama y vio su collar y lo abrió viendo fijamente la foto en el.

-Los extraño hermanitos-*Dejando caer una gota en el collar*-Pero…Nunca olvidare nuestra meta, la cumpliré-*Pausa*-Por ustedes-*Yéndose a dormir*-Dijo Siyue

**Bueno, al menos este capi lo hice largo, ¿no?, espero que les aya gustado.**

**Dejen review, os quiero mushote*-*, cuidense y no veremos en otra ocasion.**

******~Sayo^^**


	4. Cuando te conocí

Amor prohibido: Mi camino. Capitulo 4: Cuando te conocí

**Holaas! :3**

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!..._Akii esta, como prometi, el capitulo 4 y si que me esforce con este capitulo._., pero valio la pena^^U, ademas, ES NAVIDAD!, la mejor epoca del año, claro, aparte de vacaciones escolares, bueno he aqui la conti y otra cosa, recuerdan lo del regalo, bueno ven esa foo que tengo en mi perfil, bueno, ese era el regalo, disfrutenlo c:, los dejo con los agradecimientos y Disclaimer:**

**Agradecimientos: normavanessa2000: trankila, a mi no me importa quien me comente o no, lo que me importa es que disfruten del fic, aunque los review siempre suben el animo^^.**

**nercianary: Gracias por tu review y aqui la conti, disfrutala!**

**Dany-chan y Gaby-chan: Jajaja, tranki Dani-chan, yo te ayudo a encontrar a tu Hyoko-kun y llamame Barby-san (*Otra cosa tambien, yo no me llamo Siyue-san, queria que mi nombre de perfil tuviera algo de mi personaje, asi que coloque su nombre, pero en realidad me llamo barbara, aunque diganme Barby-san^^*) y Gaby-chan, onegai, si Dani-chan es tsundere o lo que sea, eso no es tu problema-.-!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5(*Por que no me lo dan._.*) pero los personajes que no se ven en Inazuma eleven si me pertenen, si los quieren usar para algun fic, solo me avisan y yo les digo una respuesta c:**

-Los extraño hermanitos-*Dejando caer una gota en el collar*-Pero…Nunca olvidare nuestra meta, la cumpliré-*Pausa*-Por ustedes-*Yéndose a dormir*-Dijo Siyue

Después de unos minutos de buscar sueño, lo encontró…Aunque…Lo único que conseguía era revolverse de un lado a otro en la cama, ¿Por qué?, por las pesadillas…

Siyue PSM

Me encontraba en un vacio oscuro, yo sola, preguntándome; ¿Dónde estoy?¿Hay alguien ahí?¿Qué ocurre?...Pero nadie me respondía…

-¿Hay alguien ahí?...-Dije

De repente en todo el lugar apareció a lo lejos una luz blanca, y sin más, Salí corriendo hacia la luz, en donde me encontré con un recuerdo de mi infancia, estaba en un bosque no muy frondoso, lleno de pinos pero sin hojas, llenos de nieve, bueno todo el lugar estaba lleno de nieve, estaba muy segura de que ese lugar era Hokkaido…A lo lejos vi a Fubuki, Atsuya y yo, con nuestras tablas de snowboard, aun recuerdo esos días en que nosotros íbamos a hacer snowboard, patinábamos en hielo, ahh, que tiempos, pero de repente, todo se volvió a poner negro y solo quedaron mis hermanos…

-Hermana…-Decía Atsuya

-Por qué?...-Decía Fubuki

-Que ocurre?, Que pasa?-Dije

-Por que nos abandonas?-Decía Atsuya

-Pensé que estaríamos unidos por siempre, hermanita…-Decía Fubuki

-No los he abandonado, solo que, no sé ni siquiera quien me empujo del auto, no sé nada además de eso-Dije

-Íbamos a ser los jugadores perfectos, Atsuya, tú y yo…-Decía Fubuki

-Nos remplazaste…Antes eras uno de nosotros…Una Fubuki…Ahora eres una Sumiso…-Decía Atsuya

-Por qué?...Por qué?...-Decían Fubuki y Atsuya

Me puse a llorar, esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, sentía que iba explotar, ya no podía más…

-AHH!-*Gritando agitada*-Tranquila Siyue, fue solo una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla…-Dijo Siyue

El día ya empezaba, eran ya las 8:30 a.m, el cuarto estaba iluminado con la luz del sol, la cual entraba por la ventana, Siyue se asomo por esta y respiro hondo y dio un gran suspiro.

-Bueno, a empezar el día-Dijo Siyue

Siyue primero fue al baño y se cepillo los dientes, se lavo la cara y bajo las escaleras y se fue directo a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua.

-Buenos días-*Con un sartén en la mano*-Dijo Irai

-Buenos días-*Terminando de tomar su vaso de agua*-Dijo Siyue

-Me arias un favor-Dijo Irai

-Claro-Dijo Siyue

-Despiertas a Samansa-Dijo Irai

-Hai-*Asintiendo*-Dijo Siyue

Siyue subió las escaleras y se fue al cuarto de Samansa, entro dando pequeños pasos y prendió la luz del cuarto de Samansa y se fue a su cama.

-Samansa-*Tocándola*-Samansa…Despierta-Dijo Siyue

Samansa fue despertando poco a poco.

-Que paso…Ya amaneció-*Bostezo*-Dijo Samansa

-Sí, así que…-*Agarrando una almohada*-Tienes que despertarte!-*Pegándole con la almohada*-Dijo Siyue

Cuando Siyue declaro la guerra de almohadas Samansa no se iba a quedar atrás, y así, empezaron una guerra de almohadas hasta que se cansaron y se tumbaron en la cama.

-Fue muy divertido-Dijo Samansa

-Sí, pero lo que comienza, tiene que terminar, vete a lavar los dientes y bajas, hay que comer-Dijo Siyue

-Está bien-*Corriendo al baño*-Dijo Samansa

Después de un rato todos desayunaron, contando a Busuta (*Nunca me olvidaría de mi perrito favorito, lo quiero como si fuera de verdad…POR QUE NO PUEDO TENER UNOT-T, Mama: Ya tuviste dos, que más quieres, Tener varios y…como rayos entraste al fic? O.o, Mama: Haciéndolo-.-, Haa ok*) Mientras que en cuarto de Siyue, la misma se encontraba dando vueltas en el lugar sin saber qué hacer.

-Que puedo hacer, que puedo hacer…-*Abriendo un hueco en el piso*-Awww, no hacer nada me mata-*Lanzándose en la cama*-Dijo Siyue

En ese momento, a Siyue le vino un recuerdo repentino de la pesadilla de anoche.

Siyue PSM

Hermanos…Nunca los he cambiado…Nunca los cambiare…Ni olvidare…Ustedes son mis mejores amigos…En los que siempre puedo contar…Ya no estarán conmigo…Pero siempre estarán vivos, en mi corazón…

De repente, Siyue escucha que abren la puerta.

-Hola-Dijo Irai

-Hola-Dijo Siyue

-Oye, voy a comprar unas cosas, quieres venir?-Dijo Irai -Claro, ya que no conozco a nadie aquí ni los lugares, no sé qué hacer-Dijo Siyue

-Está bien, vístete y vamos-Dijo Irai

Siyue se vistió con una pantalones tubito (*Son pantalones que te quedan muy apretados, por si no saben*) unos zapatos rojos y una camiseta con faralaos color gris.

Siyue PSM

Me moría por conocer Estados unido, tenía planeado visitarlo alguna vez…Pero bueno, a todo hay que verle el lado bueno, ¿no?...

Primero fuimos a comprar al supermercado (*Me pregunto por qué le dirán así._., no tiene nada de súper que yo sepa*)

-Yo quiero montarme en el carrito, yo quiero montarme en el carrito-*Saltando*-Dijo Samansa

-Está bien-*Agarrándola y montándola en el carrito*-Dijo Irai

-Sii-*Sonriente*-Amo montarme en el carrito del supermercado-(*Quien no de pequeño le gustaba que lo montaran en el carrito del supermercado c:, hay, este capítulo sí que me trae recuerdos de la infancia!*)-Dijo Samansa

-A mí de pequeña también me gustaba eso, era divertido-Dijo Siyue

Después de avanzar y comprar las verduras, frutas y bueno…Cosas así por el estilo, Siyue vio uno Shampoo…Con tinte?, lo agarro para ver qué era eso.

-Un Shampoo con tinte es como usar un tinte para el cabello solo que no es dañino y hasta que un niño lo puede usar-*Susurro*-(*Eso es lo que es un Shampoo con tinte, en resume, es un Shampoo que te pinta el cabello y listo._.*)-Dijo Siyue

Siyue PSM

Shampoo con tinte, ¿eh?, suena genial, así nadie me reconocerá, es una genial idea, soy toda una genio!, pero, de qué color me pintare el pelo, Mmmm…

Había casi de todos los colores negros, cafés, rubios, rojizos, hasta morados y azules.

-Ya se-*Agarrando un pote de Shampoo celeste y otro rubio claro*-Me quedaran genial, lo aseguro-Dijo Siyue

Y claro, se los llevo a Irai, no podía agarrar algo sin el permiso de su "Madre".

-Mama-*Dándole los dos potes de Shampoo con tinte*-Podemos comprar esto?-Dijo Siyue

-Que es esto?-*Viendo mejor el objetó*-Shampoo con tinte, para que lo quieres?-Dijo Irai

-Es que si lo uso así nadie me reconocerá, ya no soy Siyue Fubuki, ahora Siyue Sumiso-Dijo Siyue

-Bueno…No crees que estas muy pequeña para pintarte el cabello-*Insegura*-Dijo Irai

-Vamos, el Shampoo con tinte no es tan fuerte, es suave, según dice en la etiqueta-*Con ojitos de cachorro cuando esta muerto del hambre*-Sii-Dijo Siyue

-Está bien, te lo comprare-Dijo Irai

-Gracias-Dijo Siyue

Y así siguieron, al llegar a casa, lo primero que hizo Siyue fue ir al baño.

-Bueno Siyue, ya es la hora…-*Dejando caer la toalla y metiéndose en la regadera*-El cambio es bueno, ¿no?

Después de darse una buena ducha, se fue a ver al espejo que se encontraba en el baño y se vio el espejo, tenía el pelo color rubio claro, o mejor dicho, clarísimo, con las puntas de la pollina o fleco y las puntas del cabello color celeste.

-Guau-*Agarrándose el pelo*-Quede…Genial!-*Sonriendo*-Dijo Siyue

Siyue se vistió esta vez (*Si se cambia de ropa, ni yo-.-*) con unos shorts, una camisa Beige y unos botines negros.

Bajo a la sala a saber que le hacia Samansa a Busuta y Irai tomaba una taza de té, cuando termino de bajar las escaleras las miradas de Samansa y Irai se pusieron sobre ella, o específicamente, su cabello.

-Qué?...Tengo algo raro?-Dijo Siyue

-Ehh…-*Viendo el pelo de Siyue*-Dijo Samansa

-Pues…-*Viendo el pelo de Siyue*-Dijo Irai

-Díganme?-*Exigente*-Dijo Siyue

-Es que…De un momento a otro…Un cambio así de rotundo…Es impactante…-Dijo Irai

-Aunque…Te quedo genial!-*Sonriente*-Mami, cuando sea grande, ¿me puedo pintar el pelo así?-Dijo Samansa

-Qué?-*Escupiendo el te*-Dijo Irai

Lo único que hicieron Siyue y Samansa fue reír sin parar por la acción hecha por Irai.

-Mama, puedo ir al parque?-Dijo Siyue

-Eh…Sabes dónde queda?-Dijo Irai

-Sí, queda cerca del Supermercado, se ir y regresar, ¿puedo ir?-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-Está bien-Dijo Irai

-Siiiiii-*Saliendo por la puerta emocionada*-Dijo Siyue

-Oh, qué mal que se fue, le iba a enseñar que guapo quedo Busuta después de su transformación-*Mostrándole a Irai como quedo Busuta, el cual, iba vestido con un esmoquin blanco, una corbata de moño roja*-A que no está mono-*Sonriente*-Dijo Samansa

-Sí, está muy mono-*Aguantando la risa*-Dijo Irai

Mientras que en el parque, se encontraba Siyue, viendo a todos lados, viendo gente, animales niños jugando futbol…Espera un momento, ¡niños jugando futbol!

-Oigan-*Gritaba Siyue a dos niños que jugaban futbol hasta acercarse lo bastante a ellos*-Dijo Siyue

Eran dos niños como de la misma edad que Siyue, 10, el primero era que digamos, alto, de piel blanca, Pelo color dorado y peinado hacia los lados, los ojos eran de color azul aguamarina, traía puesto una camisa gris con un chaleco beige encima, unos pantalones y unos zapatos deportivos, y el otro, también era lo suficientemente alto para su edad, pelo rubio claro y recogido en una coleta, llevaba unas gafas de color azul, que ocultaban sus ojos, por eso no se podía ver de color eran ni cómo eran exactamente, traía puesto un suéter manda larga gris con una camisa con capucha (*Con gorro, sudadera o como le digan en su país*) Azul aguamarina, unos pantalones morado oscuro y unos converse negros.

-En que puedo ayudarte?-Dijo el niño 1

-Puedo jugar al futbol con ustedes?-Dijo

Los dos niños se miraron y volvieron la vista hacia Siyue.

-Eh…Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste-*Con una ceja levantada*-Dijo el niño 1

-Que si puedo jugar al futbol con ustedes?-Dijo Siyue

Los dos niños se volvieron a mirar y se echaron a reír como sicópatas.

-Una chica…Jajaja-*Muerto de la risa*-Dijo el niño 1

-Jugar futbol…Jajaja-*Muerto de la risa*-Dijo el niño 2

-Que tiene de gracioso-*Molesta y cruzada de brazos*-Dijo Siyue

-Oye niñita, si buscas algo que hacer por ahí vi unas niñas pasar con unas muñecas, quizás te dejen jugar con ellas-*Con aires de grandeza*-Dijo el niño 1

Siyue se puso más furiosa con eso.

-Jajaja, muy cierto Mark, además si juegas con nosotros, quizás se te rompa un tacón, ¡sería horrible!-*Con cara de preocupación*-Dijo el niño 2

Siyue estaba que si le decían una sola palabra más…Estallaba de la furia.

-Bien dicho Dylan, así que, mejor vete, las chicas no juegan futbol, entiéndelo-*Con cara de lo obvio*-Dijo por lo visto llamado Mark

-Aunque si son good and cuteporristas-*Sonriente*-(*Good and cute, traducción: Buenas y lindas*)-Dijo por lo visto llamado Dylan

Ahora sí, Siyue de seguro estallaría en 1…2…3.

-Haa si, pues si son los chicos tan superiores a las niñas, te reto-(Que haces Siyue!)-Dijo Siyue

-¿Cual reto?-Dijo Mark

-Una carrera-(Siyue, no hagas cosas ni promesas que no puedas lograr)-Dijo Siyue

-¿A qué hora, el día y lugar?-Dijo Mark

-En donde quieres, a la hora que sea y cualquier día, no estoy ocupada-(Para, si no paras ahora lo lamentaras)-Dijo Siyue

-Pues…-*Pensando*-En una semana, a las 3:40 p.m, aquí mismo, en el parque, una vuelta completa al parque, quien termine primero la vuelta completa, gana-Dijo Mark

-Y para hacerlo más interesante, si tu ganas…Eh-*Pensando*-Diré frente a todas las personas que haya ese día en el parque que los niños son mejores que las niñas y cosas así por el estilo-(Jaja, nunca are eso)-Dijo Siyue

-Y si tu ganas…Eh-*Pensando*-Podrás jugar futbol con nosotros en nuestro equipo de futbol llamado Unicorn-Dijo Mark

-Acepto-(Estoy bien frita)-Dijo Siyue

-Acepto también, Come on Dylan, vamos a otra parte-*Yéndose de ahí*-Dijo Mark

-Ok Mark-*Yéndose detrás de Mark*-Dijo Dylan

-Estoy…Bien…Frita-*Viendo como Mark y Dylan se iban*-Dijo Siyue

Después de eso Siyue se fue a un columpio a balancearse mientras pensaba cosas.

Siyue PSM

Haaa…Como quisiera a alguien que me entendiese, me anime y siempre este ahí para mí, como un amigo, pero ya que, lo he perdido todo, mi hermanos, mis padres, la fe, la esperanza y mi vida, ya no tengo nada, quizás ese tal Mark tenga razón, las niñas no sirven para nada, o mejor dicho, yo no sirvo para nada…

De repente, Siyue sintió una mirada sobre ella y levanto la vista, al levantar la vista pudo ver a un niño como de la misma edad que ella, 10, de estatura mediana, lo suficiente para su edad, de piel ligeramente bronceada, el cabello lo tenia de color castaño cepillado de un lado, ojos negros con largas pestañas, traía puesto una camisa blanca con franjas marrones en los hombros hasta completar la manga, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos deportivos blancos.

-Hola-*Sonriente*-Me puedo sentarme en otro columpio contigo?-Dijo el niño

-Claro-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-Y cómo te llamas?-Dijo el niño

-Siyue Sumiso, aunque llámame Siyue, y tú?-Dijo Siyue

-Kazuya Ichinose, aunque llámame Ichinose-Dijo por lo visto Ichinose

-Oye, ese nombre es Japonés, eres Japonés?-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, aunque vivo aquí en Estados unidos, y tu, por lo visto también tienes nombre Japonés, eres Japonesa?-Dijo Ichinose

-Sí, igual que tu, vivo aquí en Estados unidos-*Dijo mientras veía unos niños como de 8 años acercarse a Ichinose*-Dijo Siyue

-Oye, thanks (*Traducción: Gracias*) por prestarnos la pelota-*Dándole una pelota de futbol*-Dijo unos de los niños

-No hay de que-Dijo Ichinose

Siyue se le quedo viendo a la pelota y Ichinose noto eso.

-Oye, quieres jugar al futbol?-Dijo Ichinose

-Eh…Tu no crees que las niñas no pueden jugar futbol?-*Cara triste*-Dijo Siyue

-Que!, noo, yo creo que cualquiera puede jugar futbol-*Viendo el balón que tenía en sus manos*-Yo creo que cualquiera puede jugar al futbol, si quiere, que lo juegue, no me importa que sexo sea-*Esta vez viendo a Siyue*-Lo que importa es que te guste-(*Awww que lindas palabras *)-Dijo Ichinose

Siyue PSM

Nunca había oído en toda mi vida palabras más bonitas, me conmovieron…Y en sus profundos ojos pude ver, a una persona maravillosa, con un corazón grande y lleno de amor hasta para regalar…

-Bueno…En ese caso…Claro!-*Animada y parándose del columpio*-Dijo Siyue

-Vale-*Dijo poniendo el balo en el suelo y empezando así un partido entre Siyue y el*-Dijo Ichinose

Después de una horas de jugar futbol, las escondidas, la mancha y otros juegos, se tiraron en la grama a ver el cielo azul y también a descansar un rato.

-Sabes, me divertí mucho contigo, Siyue-*Sonriente viendo el cielo*-Dijo Ichinose

-Yo también, Ichinose-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

De repente, Ichinose oyó la voz de sus padres llamándolos y Siyue oyó la voz de su "Mama" y su "Hermanita".

-Ya me tengo que ir, me están llamando de seguro para ir a almorzar-*Triste*-Dijo Ichinose

-A mi igual-*Triste*-Dijo Siyue

-Oye, tengo una idea, por que no vas a mi casa almorzar y te quedas toda la tarde y así podremos jugar todo el día-*Parándose del césped*-Dijo Ichinose

-No sé, ir a la casa de un niño que apenas acabo de conocer, no suena una buena idea-*Viendo la cara de cachorro que colocaba Ichinose*-Pero vale la pena de intentar, ¿no?-Dijo Siyue

-Vale, Yo traigo a mis padres y tú a tu Mama y tú hermana-Dijo Ichinose

-Vale-*Yendo a buscar a su "Mama" y a su "Hermana"*-Dijo Siyue

Después de una charla de los adultos a Siyue la dejaron ir a la casa de Ichinose, al llegar Ichinose y Siyue comieron y empezaron a jugar como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que llegaron las 6:00 p.m y Ichinose y Siyue se encontraban en la habitación de este, sentados en la cama charlando.

-Oye Siyue-Dijo Ichinose

-Qué?-Dijo Siyue

-Quieres ser mi amiga?-*Sonriente y extendiéndole su mano*-Dijo Ichinose

-Claro Ichinose!-*Sonriéndole y estrechando su mano con la de el*-Dijo Siyue

Después de eso Siyue se fue su casa, hasta que llegaron las 9:00 p.m, se encontraba acostada a lo larga en la ventana viendo la luna.

-Hermanitos adivinen-*Hablando viendo hacia la bella noche que se presentaba ese día*-Conseguí un amigo nuevo, se llama Kazuya Ichinose, es un gran chico y lo mejor es que es muy amable, es una gran persona, y también juega al futbol, como nosotros jugábamos, y lo admito, es un maestro jugando, puede llegar a ser mejor que ustedes, Jajaja, bueno adiós, me tengo que ir a dormir, espero que sean felices estén en donde estén-*Besando la foto del collar y acostándose en la cama*-Dijo Siyue

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero tambien que pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, si, año nuevo, tristemente, no voy a poder escribir un nuevo capitulo para año nuevo, sorry, ya que eso si que es poquito tiempo, una semana nada mas, es imposible, anque seria un buen record personal^^U...Bueno adiosiito, hasta el siguiente capitulo, tambien espero que disfruten su regalito, ahora si, Bye.**

******~Sayo^^**


	5. Ayuda, por favor, ayuda

Amor prohibido: Mi camino. Capitulo 5: Ayuda, por favor, ayuda…

**Holiis!:3**

**Eh akii presentandose la mejor Otaku! (*Sere asi de kawaii en la vida real? :3 Ta ta ta tannnnnnnnnn...*) ok, al grano, akii, al fin, despues de años, siglos y estupidos números ¬¬**

**Vale-chan: Pero de que hablas, eres genial estudiante, y eres genial en las matematicas._.**

**Barby-san: Como rayos entraste a mi casa O.o?**

**Vale-chan: Dejaste la puerta abierta, de nuevo.-.**

**Barby-san: Jajaja, no jueges, es imposible, ya que akii mismo tengo...-*Con la boca abierta***

**Vale-chan: Las llaves-*Con unas llaves en las manos***

**Barby-san: Damelas-*Arrevatandoles las manos de las manos***

**Vale-chan: A la proxima recuerda cerrar las llaves**

**Barby-san: Okey-*Con cascadiitas en los ojos***

**Vale-chan: Awww, eres tan kawaii*-***

**Barby-san: Ya lo se-*Orgullosa*-Ahora...VETE DE MI CASA!**

**Vale-chan: Okey-*Corriendo***

**Bueno...En que estaba, a ya, bueno, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero, tranki, despues de mucho tiempo, akii esta, lo que esperais, la conti^^, pero antes...Se aproxima mi cumple^u^, yeiiiiiiiiiiiii, pero faltan aun dos meses, torpes meses, torpes numero, torpe todoT^T**

**Dejando mi rabia de lado, quiero decirles algo, este es mi oc, ya se que en Inazuma Kids (*Un fic que estoy leyendo*) Coloque que mi oc era Barbara Eurotoba, pues, veran, ya que aun no tengo listo la historia ni tecnicas de es oc, hize uno mientras,no me voy a quedar con las ganas de participar en un fic que se nesecitan oc, pero tankis, despues lo voy a seguir utilizando, bueno, en fin, akii el disclaimer;**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5, solo me pertenece los personajes que no se hayan visto en inazuma eleven, pero cuando sea mio, veran la Ley Endo, todo el mundo tendra que tener obligatorio un balon de futbol y practicar el deporte, SIN ECXEPCIONES¬¬**

-Hermanitos adivinen-*Hablando viendo hacia la bella noche que se presentaba ese día*-Conseguí un amigo nuevo, se llama Kazuya Ichinose, es un gran chico y lo mejor es que es muy amable, es una gran persona, y también juega al futbol, como nosotros jugábamos, y lo admito, es un maestro jugando, puede llegar a ser mejor que ustedes, Jajaja, bueno adiós, me tengo que ir a dormir, espero que sean felices estén en donde estén-*Besando la foto del collar y acostándose en la cama*-Dijo Siyue

Después de esa muy tierna charla (*Muy tierna T^T*) Siyue se fue a dormir…O eso creí ella, ya que de todos modos…Iba a tener otra pesadilla…

Siyue PSM

Yo me encontraba en una habitación totalmente oscura, gritaba…Pero nadie me escuchaba…De repente, empecé a ver a mis hermanos…

-Por qué?-Decía Atsuya

-Nos abandonaste…A caso no nos quieres?-Decía Fubuki

-No, no es eso, en cambio, yo los quiero mucho, son mis hermanos…-Decía yo

-Mentira!-*Gritaba en toda mi cara*-Decía Atsuya

-Cómo pudiste…Eras mi hermanita…Y ahora, mírate-*Gritaba*-Decía Fubuki

-Me das asco-*En un susurro…Pero lo suficiente como para que yo lo oyera*-Decía Atsuya

-No digas eso onii-chan…-*Le toque la mejilla a Atsuya, pero él me golpeo la mano antes de que yo pudiera tocarla*-Decía yo

-Te odio…Te odio...Te odio-*Decían los dos, cada vez, mas bajo…Y más lejos*-Decían mis hermanos

Se fueron, dejándome ahí…Tirada en el suelo…Llorando…Sin respuestas…Y con un ¿Por qué?...

Después de esa terrible pesadilla, Siyue se despertó jadeando por el susto.

-Tranquila Siyue, fue solo una pesadilla…Solo una pesadilla-*Jadeante*-Dijo Siyue

Después de recuperar el aliento y tranquilizarse, Siyue fue al baño a ducharse, luego se fue a vestir a su cuarto, se vistió con un suéter gris con rayas horizontales negras, unos pantalones de bluyín y unas botas azul oscuro (*A que no tengo un gran sentido de la moda^^*) Después de vestirse, bajo a desayunar.

Justo cuando Siyue se terminaba de tomar su jugo, alguien toco a la puerta.

-Quien será?-*Dirigiéndose a la puerta*-Dijo Siyue

Al abrir la puerta, Siyue se sorprendió mucho de quien era…¿Ichinose, que hacia allí?

-¿Ichinose?...¿Qué haces aquí?-Dijo Siyue

-Nada, te vine a visitar, ¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi nueva amiga?-*Sonriente*-Dijo Ichinose

-Claro que puedes…Solo que no sabía que parte de ser amigos es parase temprano, atragantarse con el desayuno, correr hasta llegar a la casa de tu amigo o amiga, solo para poder verse-*Sarcástica*-Dijo Siyue

-Pues ya lo sabes-*Sonriente*-Dijo Ichinose

Después de unos segundos los dos se echaron a reír.

-Jajaja…Bueno, ya nos reímos un rato, en fin, que haces aquí? y esta vez, que sea enserio-Dijo Siyue

-Quería ver si podrías ir a mi casa a jugar?-Dijo Ichinose

-Umm…No se…Tenía pensado hacer otras cosas-(Como conocer por fin este lugar, eso sería un gran ejemplo-.-)-Dijo Siyue

-Vamos…-*Poniendo una cara de cachorro*-(*Yo soy la reina colocando esas caras^^*)-Dijo Ichinose

-No creas que con esa cara vas a lograr que me vaya a jugar contigo-*De brazos cruzados*-Dijo Siyue

Ichinose seguía con la misma cara.

-Ni creas…-Dijo Siyue

Ichinose, seguía igual, pase lo que pase.

-Sigo con mi decisión…-*Tratando de no voltear ni verlo a los ojos*-Dijo Siyue

Ichinose seguía igual, no se iba a rendir.

-Ah…Pues…¡No! Ni creas-*Muy decidida*-Dijo Siyue

-Por mí, siii-*Con su carita de cachorro al máximo*-Dijo Ichinose

-Awww…Ya le voy a pedir permiso a mi mama-*Suspiro*-Dijo Siyue

-Gracias-*Sonriente*-Dijo Ichinose

Después de que Siyue le pidiera a su "Madre" el permiso para poder ir a jugar con Ichinose, se fue junto con él a su casa a jugar.

Ya eran como las 12:00 p.m, seguían jugando, cuando estaban juntos, las horas pasaban rápido, pero las disfrutaban, ni un solo segundo desperdiciado.

-Jaja, juegas al futbol muy bien-*Cayendo al suelo y recuperando aire del cansancio*-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, muchos lo dicen, de todos modos, estoy en un equipo de futbol, practico futbol casi todos los días-*También cayendo al suelo*-Dijo Ichinose

-Espera, espera…Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste?-*Ilusionada*-Dijo Siyue

-Que muchos me lo dicen, que soy muy bueno jugando-*Confundido*-Dijo Ichinose

-Más adelante-*Animándolo a seguir*-Dijo Siyue

-Que practico futbol casi todos los días-*Mas que confundido*-Dijo Ichinose

-Un poquito atrás-*Animándolo a seguir*-Dijo Siyue

-Que estoy en un equipo de futbol?-*Muchos más que confundido*-Dijo Ichinose

-Ahí mismo quería llegar…¿De verdad estas en un equipo de futbol?-*Ilusionada*-Dijo Siyue

-Si-Dijo Ichinose

-Que genial…Como quisiera estar en un equipo de futbol, ya que me gusta, me encantaría, la competición, las técnicas especiales, los pases, los jugadores, la amistad, los entrenadores, en pocas palabras, todo-*Perdida en sus pensamientos*-Dijo Siyue

Siyue PSM

Bueno…En verdad, ya había estado en un equipo de futbol, o bueno…Estaba…Se llamaba como el instituto, Hakuren, al principio no me querían aceptar, si claro, a mi no por tener la apariencia de una niña inocente y débil, pero lo que la gente no sabe, es que en realidad, soy fuerte, mucho, pero nadie me hace caso, en fin, al final, me aceptaron, primera: Porque les demostré como jugaba y cambiaron de opinión y segunda: Por ser hermana de su delantero y defensa, que aparte, es su capitán, pero quién diría que al final, me hice amigos de todos ellos, y fui unas de sus mejores jugadoras, si, dije jugadoras, en su equipo estaba una niña llamada Araya Konko, a ella se le reflejaba mas la inocencia que a mí, si claro, preferencias-.-, bueno, al grano, ya yo había estado en un equipo, pero, ahora no soy Siyue Fubuki, soy Siyue Sumiso…

-Sí, es genial…-*También perdido en su mundo de fantasía*-(*Ahh si, un mundo de fantasía, el mío es así: Con un Kidou, un Sakuma, un Genda y un Fudou jugando con pingüinos, un Endo enamorado de un balón de futbol, Midorikawas comiendo helado, con Hirotos viajando por el espacio exterior y por ultimo con una Barby escribiendo un fic sobre un personaje muy bipolar^^U…Y lo de un personaje muy bipolar, mas adelante lo verán, créanme!*)-Espera…No te gustaría entrar en mi equipo, yo hablaría con mi capitán y el te conocería y hasta quizás te deje entrar al equipo-*Emocionado-Dijo Ichinose

-Seria genial-*Emocionada*-Dijo Siyue

-Si…Pero, aww, ahora que lo recuerdo, mi equipo es escolar, tendrías que estudiar en mi primaria, por casualidad no estudiaras en la Primaria Unicorn?-(*No se me ocurrió nada mejor okO.o*)-Dijo Ichinose

-No-Dijo Siyue

-Oh…Que mal, entonces, en cual estudias?-Dijo Ichinose

-Ehh, pues…-(Vamos Siyue, responde, que le digo, que le digo)-*Nerviosa*-Veras…Yo no estoy en ninguna escuela, si, así es, es que yo soy nueva aquí, en Estados unidos, yo antes vivía en Japón, y me mude a Estados unidos no hace mucho, así que, por ahora, no estoy en ninguna escuela-Dijo Siyue

-Ahh ya, bueno, por que no le dices a tu mama que te inscriba en mi primaria, así estarías en el equipo y estudiarías junto a mí-*Sonriente*-Dijo Ichinose

-Claro, yo le digo-(Por poco-.-uff)-Dijo Siyue

En ese momento, tres niños como de 10 se podían ver a lo lejos, venían justo a donde estaban Siyue e Ichinose, uno era un niño, era de piel bronceada, alto y delgado, su cara era larga, sus ojos eran pequeños, de color negro, su cabello era de color azul, vestía con una camisa azul oscuro con un suéter rojo encima y también traía unos pantalones grises junto con unos zapatos azules oscuros.

También venia una niña, era de piel clara, era de altura mediana y delgada, sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro, su cabello era corto, de color verde oscuro, igual que a sus ojos, tenía dos sujetadores de cabello rosa, vestía con una camisa verde manzana con una raya horizontal roza en medio de la camisa, una chaqueta blanca manga corta encima, unos pantalones, unos zapatos blancos con la suela de color verde manzana y también una muñequera azul claro con una raya blanca.

Y por ultimo también un niño, era de piel bronceada, era al mediano y flaco, sus ojos eran negros, su cabello es verde, trenzado y agarrado en una cola, también tiene una diadema azul en su pelo, vestía con un suéter naranja, unos pantalones y unos zapatos deportivos.

-Hola Ichinose-Dijo el niño más alto de los dos

-Holiis-*Sonriente*-Dijo la niña

-Como andas Ichinose, eh?...Quien es ella?-Dijo el otro niño

-Hola, ah ella-*Confundido*-A bueno, miren-*Mirando a Siyue*-Siyue ellos son mis mejores amigos, Asuka Domon, Aki Kino y Malcom Night-Dijo Ichinose

-Es un placer conocerlos-Dijo Siyue

-Y chicos, ella es Siyue Sumiso, es nueva en Estados Unidos-Dijo Ichinose

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Domon

-Espero que seamos amigas-Dijo Aki

-Si necesitas amigos, puedes contar conmigo, vale-Dijo Malcom

-Que bien, bueno, ya se conocen, y ahora, por que vinieron?-Dijo Ichinose

-Yo a jugar-Dijo Malcom

-Yo igual-Dijo Aki

-Yo vengo de mensajero-Dijo Domon

-Eh…Por qué?-Dijo Ichinose

-Por que traigo un mensaje, bueno, más bien, es como un chisme-Dijo Domon

-Eh…Cual es?-Dijo Ichinose

-Bueno, veras, me entere de muy buena fuente…-*Interrumpido por Ichinose*-Dijo Domon

-Dylan-Dijo Ichinose

-Eh, pues…Bueno, todos sabemos que Dylan es un chismoso-(*Se me vino a la mente, un chismoso Dylan, me dije, ¡SERIA GENIAL!, veremos cómo me va con eso¬¬U*)

-Muy cierto-Dijo Ichinose

-Bueno, sigo, me dijo que justo ayer, que vieron a una niña como de diez en el parque, ellos estaban jugando futbol y ella se les acerco, les dijo que quería jugar con ellos al futbol, y bueno…Se echaron a reír-*Pasándole una gotita al estilo anime por la nuca*-Dijo Domon

-Propio de ellos-*Pasándole una gota al estilo anime por la nuca*-Dijo Ichinose

-Bueno, en fin, empezaron a insultarle con que las niñas no juegan futbol y, bueno, eso, la niña estallo de la furia y los reto, en una semana harán una carrera, Mark, Dylan y la chica esa, si ellos ganan, la niña dirá frente a todos que los niños son mejores que las niñas, pero si la niña esa gana, se unirá a Unicorn-Dijo Domon

-Qué?-*Alterados*-Dijeron Aki, Malcom y Ichinose

-Lo que oyeron-Dijo Domon

-Oigan, que coincidencia, yo justo ayer pelee con unos niños ayer por no querer que yo jugara con ellos, y hicimos ese reto, y si yo perdía, le decía a todo el mundo que los niños son mejores que las niñas, y si ellos perdían, me uniría a su equipo de futbol, creo que se llama, si no me equivoco, Unicorn-Dijo Siyue

-En serio Siyue-Dijo Ichinose

-Sí, justo el día que te conocí, ayer-Dijo Siyue

-Entonces…Tú fuiste quien los reto-*Atónito*-Dijo Domon

-Uno es de pelo dorado, de ojos aguamarina, y otro, de pelo rubio claro, con rastas agarradas de una coleta-Dijo Siyue

-Si…-Dijo Domon

-Entonces, si, soy ella-Dijo Siyue

-…-Dijo Malcom

-…-Dijo Ichinose

-…-Dijo Aki

-…-Dijo Domon

-Qué?-*Confundida*-Dijo Siyue

-¡ESTAS LOCA DE REMATE O QUE¡-*Gritando*-Dijeron Malcom, Aki, Ichinose y Domon

-Que, le tenía que demostrar que las niñas pueden hacer cosas que hacen niños-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, estoy contigo en eso, pero, por dios, Mark y Dylan, no es por ofender, pero…Te darán una paliza-Dijo Ichinose

-Tranquilo, no me pasara nada, solo les enseñare quien manda a esos tales Mark y Dylan-*Haciendo un puño con las manos*-Dijo Siyue

-Sabes, Mark es mi capitán, y no es por nada, pero, el corre muy rápido, y Dylan, el sabe muy bien los atajos, hagas lo que hagas, te ganaran-Dijo Ichinose

-Ichinose…Ahh, sé que es muy posible que pierda, pero, al menos, sabré que di la cara y…Que al menos lo intente-*Con cara decidida*-A sí que, igual, digan lo que me digan, nunca me rendiré-Dijo Siyue

-Guau-*Sorprendido*-Dijo Domon

-Quedo impactada-*Sorprendida*-Dijo Aki

-Que palabras-*Sorprendido*-Dijo Malcom

-Y si nadie me apoya, mejor me voy-*Yéndose de ahí*-Dijo Siyue

-Espera-*Gritando*-Dijo Ichinose

-Qué?-*Parando en seco*-Dijo Siyue

-Yo te apoyo-Dijo Ichinose

-En serio…-*Volteándose*-Dijo Siyue

-Si-*Con una de la más bellas y tiernas sonrisas*-(*T^T*)-Dijo Ichinose

-Yo también-Dijo Domon

-Estoy contigo…Amiga-Dijo Aki

-Yo te ayudo-Dijo Malcom

-Genial…Saben cómo me ayudarían?-*Con una sonrisa de medio lado*-Dijo Siyue

-¿Cómo?-Dijeron Ichinose, Domon, Aki y Malcom

-¡Jugando futbol!-*Corriendo con el balón*-Dijo Siyue

-Ey, tramposa-*Corriendo*-Dijo Ichinose

-Yo esto no me lo pierdo-*Corriendo*-Dijo Malcom

-Ey, espérenme-*Corriendo*-Dijo Aki

Siyue PSM

Ahh, ese fue el día en el que conocí a mis mejores amigos de Estados unidos, en ese momento, me di cuenta de que si hay personas que te pueden apoyar, que siempre podrán estar ahí, amigos incondicionales, pero…Eso no significa que el mundo sea perfecto, ya que no lo es, bueno, en una parte, pero, esa parte, créanme, es la más horrible…

Ya el día había acabado, dando así a la noche, ya Siyue, Ichinose, Aki, Domon y Malcom habían jugado todo el día, pero, todo lo bueno llega a su fin.

-Adiós chicos, un placer conocerlos!-*Despidiéndose*-Dijo Siyue

-Adiós!-*Yéndose de ahí*-Dijeron Domon Malcom y Aki

-Bueno, adiós Siyue-*Despidiéndose*-Dijo Ichinose

-Adiós!-*Yéndose de ahí*-Dijo Siyue

Después de caminar unas cuadras, Siyue al fin llego a su casa, entro, dándose una ducha, luego, ceno y por fin, a dormir, pero antes, se asomo en la ventana, o más bien…Balcón.

-Ahh…Que día…Pero…No crean que no lo he olvidado-*Mirando a la linda noche que se hacía presente*-Ustedes me deben una explicación-*Molesta*-Dijo Siyue

Siyue PSM

En ese mismo momento mi hermano Atsuya se presento frente a mí, no sabía si era él o solo una ilusión lo que sabía era que era él, de una manera u otra…

-Cual explicación he?-Decía Atsuya

-Cual mas, por que me odian?, quiero respuestas esta vez-*Furiosa*-Decía yo

En ese momento también se presento mi hermano, Fubuki, que ocurría, no se…Pero esta vez obtendría respuestas, de eso estaba segura…

-Ja, por que más te odiaríamos…-*Con cara de lo obvio*-Por ser una traicionera, una idiota, primero, nos dejas morir-Decía Fubuki

-Segundo, te cambias de hogar y de familia, como si nada hubiera pasado-*Enojado*-Decía Atsuya

-Y por último, solo mírate el cabello-*Tocándome el cabello*-Cambio de identidad, lo peor que nos pudiste hacer…Ah…Es que ni tienes derecho de llamarte nuestra hermana-Decía Fubuki

-Pero tranquila…Lo vas a pagar-*Con una sonrisa de un lado*-Decía Atsuya

-Mejor dicho…Nos la pagaras-*Con la misma sonrisa que Atsuya*-Decía Fubuki

-Pero como…¡Ahh!-*Gritaba*-Decía yo

Se habían metido en mi mente, mi cabeza, de repente me controlaba Atsuya, de un momento a otro me controlaba Fubuki, y algún momento me controlaba yo misma, jugaban con mi cuerpo y mi mente, me pegaba contra la pared, pegándome la cabeza, lo admito…Me dolía, era demasiado, querían controlarme, pero yo no lo aceptaría, en un momento Irai entro en la habitación mientras yo me movía de un lado a otro, tropezando con lo que fuera, caía al suelo, dolía, era el peor dolor que podía sentir, pero aparte de eso, también me dolía el corazón, mucho…En serio, los ojos se me ponían de color azul, rojo y ha beses de su color natural, marrón oscuro, Irai trataba de pararme pero no podía, cuando volvía a mi cuerpo le gritaba que se fuera, pero también me dolía ver la cara de la pobre eh inocente Samansa verme con una cara de asustada y también boster, el sentía cuando yo necesitaba ayuda, era muy fiel, pero, en esta ocasión, no me pudo ayudar, que decepción…Paso el rato…Caí al suelo…Llena de sangre por mi cuerpo…Mi cabeza…Parecía de color rojizo de tanta sangre…Y mi collar…Se abrió al caer en mi pecho…Abierto…Con una miserable gota de sangre…

**Ya se, ya se, los meti de un misterio del capi anterior a este, ya se, ya se, me quieren matar...Pero tranke...Yo los matare a ustedes antes OwO BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA...Pero no ahora, acabo de comer si no les dije.-., bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, que la Baka de Vale-chan no los haya molestado (*Hacerca de eso, vale-chan es mi mejor amiga en la vida real, aunque es una autentica Baka*) **

**Bueno he visto que al final de algunos fics colocan preguntas, y lo quiero intentar, aqui las perguntas^^;**

**¿Que acurrira con la tal carrera de Siyue V.S. Mark y Dylan?**

**¿Que ocurrira con la pobre Siyue?**

**¿Habra traumatizado Siyue a la pobre e inocente Samansa?**

**¿De verdad sere tan kawaii?=3**

**Y akii doy fin a las prentas^^!**

**...**

**Vale-chan: Sabes...Estaba en la sala, y te estoy viendo escribir que soy una Baka¬¬**

**Barby-san: Adios! O.O**

**********~Sayo^^**


	6. No jusguez un libro por su portada

Amor prohibido: Mi camino

Capitulo 6: No juzgues un libro por su portada

**Holiis! :3**

**Wuau, desde cuando no actualizo este fic...ESTOY PERDIENDO LA MEMORIA O-O**

**Perdonenme, perdonenme, perdonenme, PERDONNNN, es que estado, en serio, muy ocupada, he tenido que hacer una tonelada de tareas y tuve una exposicion, tambien tube un partido de kikimboll por unas olimpiadas que estamos haciendo en mi cole, pero entre nosotros mismos en el cole mio...La cual perdimos-.-, pero no importa! aunque queda algunas otras cosas^^**

**Jhonas-kun: Hola**

**Vale-chan: Holaa! ^^**

**Barby-san: Pero...Que?! O.O qu-que hacen akii**

**Jhonas-kun: Perdiste la llave de tu casa y dejaste la puerta abiertaU.U *Suspiro fuerte***

**Vale-chan: Esto ya lo he escuchado como...85 veces en el mesU.U *Suspiro fuerte***

**Barby-san: Pues, pues...Damelas! *Arrebatandole unas llavez a Jhonas***

**Vale-chan: Tienes que dejar de perder las llavesU.U *Suspiro fuerte***

**Barby-san: De que hablas tu, hace unas semanas tambien perdiste las tuyas t aun no las encuentras¬¬**

**Vale-chan: ...NO ME CULPESS! TT^TT Culpa a los chinoos!**

**Barby-san: Te culpo a ti y a los chinos! ¬¬, Saray-kun, esto te recuerda a algo! xD**

**Jhonas-kun: Ya basta, me interesa una m****a quien perdio las m******s llavez¬¬**

**Vale-chan y Barby-san: ...No digas groceriassss!**

**Jhonas-kun: Hay si, como si un meteorito fuera a caer en japon llamado Alien con poder de cambiar a la gente U.U**

**Barby-san: ...Mejor me callo._.**

**Vale-chan: Oye...Compraste helado¬¬U**

**Jhonas-kun: Si, responde¬¬U**

**Barby-san: Claroo! ¬¬U *Con un gran pote de helado de vainilla, chocolate y fresa* Como tanta belleza y majestuosidad puede estar unida en un solo objeto*¬***

**Jhonas-kun y Vale-chan: Sii*¬***

**Bueno...NO ME CULPEN, las llaves se pierden ellas solitasU.U, ademas...CULPO A LOS CHINOOS!**

**Quien es Jhonas, el es mi primo, bueno, no de sangre pero nos queremos como primos^^**

**No se si se dieron cuenta, pero, ese comentario que hizo nuestra querida Vale-chan, jaja que risa *Entre dientes* Ella no ve anime ni nada asi por el estilo, ni tanpoco IN, pero poco a poco la estare combirtiendo en toda una Otaku, no se puede resistir al poder(?)**

**Si no vieron su comentario, pues akii les dejo lo que dijo nuestra queridisima *Entre dientes* Vale-chan:**

_**Vale-chan**_

_**Gafa yuri bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**barby-san**_

**Ella piensa que yuri es lesbiana, yo le digo que asi se llama a las relaciones de mujer x mujer, pero no me quiere hacer casoU.U**

**En fin, mejor los dejo leer, EL DISCLAIMER:**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5, si me perteneciera Fudou ya fuese todooo mio y Vale-chan se violaria a Midorikawa (*Vale-chan: E-es mentira O/O *Con un gran sonrojo*, Claro que siip¬¬U, Mido-chan: Espera...QUE?! O.O, Vale-chan: ...Jejeje *Con un gran sonrojo* *)**

_**Antes que nada, quiero decir que este capi esta hecho en honor a el dia del Fierro golpeador de parejas felices! xD (*Si quieren saber que es busquenlo en you tube, veanlo, los matara! xD*)**_

Siyue PSM

En ese mismo momento mi hermano Atsuya se presento frente a mí, no sabía si era él o solo una ilusión lo que sabía era que era él, de una manera u otra…

-Cual explicación he?-Decía Atsuya

-Cual mas, por que me odian?, quiero respuestas esta vez-*Furiosa*-Decía yo

En ese momento también se presento mi hermano, Fubuki, que ocurría, no se…Pero esta vez obtendría respuestas, de eso estaba segura…

-Ja, por que más te odiaríamos…-*Con cara de lo obvio*-Por ser una traicionera, una idiota, primero, nos dejas morir-Decía Fubuki

-Segundo, te cambias de hogar y de familia, como si nada hubiera pasado-*Enojado*-Decía Atsuya

-Y por último, solo mírate el cabello-*Tocándome el cabello*-Cambio de identidad, lo peor que nos pudiste hacer…Ah…Es que ni tienes derecho de llamarte nuestra hermana-Decía Fubuki

-Pero tranquila…Lo vas a pagar-*Con una sonrisa de un lado*-Decía Atsuya

-Mejor dicho…Nos la pagaras-*Con la misma sonrisa que Atsuya*-Decía Fubuki

-Pero como…¡Ahh!-*Gritaba*-Decía yo

Se habían metido en mi mente, mi cabeza, de repente me controlaba Atsuya, de un momento a otro me controlaba Fubuki, y algún momento me controlaba yo misma, jugaban con mi cuerpo y mi mente, me pegaba contra la pared, pegándome la cabeza, lo admito…Me dolía, era demasiado, querían controlarme, pero yo no lo aceptaría, en un momento Irai entro en la habitación mientras yo me movía de un lado a otro, tropezando con lo que fuera, caía al suelo, dolía, era el peor dolor que podía sentir, pero aparte de eso, también me dolía el corazón, mucho…En serio, los ojos se me ponían de color azul, rojo y ha beses de su color natural, marrón oscuro, Irai trataba de pararme pero no podía, cuando volvía a mi cuerpo le gritaba que se fuera, pero también me dolía ver la cara de la pobre eh inocente Samansa verme con una cara de asustada y también boster, el sentía cuando yo necesitaba ayuda, era muy fiel, pero, en esta ocasión, no me pudo ayudar, que decepción…Paso el rato…Caí al suelo…Llena de sangre por mi cuerpo…Mi cabeza…Parecía de color rojizo de tanta sangre…Y mi collar…Se abrió al caer en mi pecho…Abierto…Con una miserable gota de sangre…

-D-donde E-estoy-*Abriendo los ojos*-Dijo Siyue

-En el hospital-*Levantándose de una silla*-Dijo Irai

-Q-que ocurrió?...Ahh-*Tocándose la cabeza del dolor*-Dijo Siyue

-No recuerdas nada…-*Preocupada*-Dijo Irai

-No…Espera…-*Recordando lo que había pasado*-Ya recuerdo…-*Con la cara gacha*-Dijo Siyue

-Que bien…-*Despreocupándose*-Eso es una buena señal…-Dijo Irai

-Y Samansa…Busuta…Donde están?-*Preocupada*-Dijo Siyue

-Tranquila, están bien, Samansa está a tu lado, no ves-*Volteando la cabeza a una cama que había al lado*-Dijo Irai

-A…Ya veo…-*Volteando la cabeza*-Y Busuta?-Dijo Siyue

-El está en el suelo, está dormido…-*Viendo esta vez al suelo*-Pobre…-Dijo Irai

-Por qué? Le hice daño? Aww, por favor dime que no le hice daño-*Nerviosa*-Dijo Siyue

-Noo, tranquila, el está bien-*Sentándose en la cama de Siyue*-Dijo Irai

-Ahh, que bien…Pero, por que dice pobre…-Dijo Siyue

-Por que estuvo toda la noche esperando a que salieras del área de emergencias, hasta que saliste y te trajeron a la habitación, ahí se quedo tranquilo y se durmió-Dijo Irai

-Ahh, ya…Si, el es así, por eso lo adopte, es muy leal, aun recuerdo cuando lo adopte..-*Perdida en sus pensamientos*-Yo entre a la tienda, mi padre quería una bella Husky Siberiana para mí, pero no, veía a todos los perros que habían ahí, uno le caía mal a mi hermano, y él se puso a pelear con el perro, hasta que le ladro y salió corriendo-*Risita*-Ahh, todos eran unos ejemplares, pero, solo uno se gano mi corazón, Busuta, era un cachorrito bebe, recién nacido, todos sus hermanos ya se habían vendido, acepto por él, ninguno me llamaba la atención, pero, cuando estaba a punto de irme, empezó a chillar y a ladrar, y me puso una cara de cachorrito, en ese momento, supe que era él, mi perro ideal, dicen que el perro es el mejor amigo del hombre…Pues…También puede ser el mejor amigo de una niña…-*Soltando unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas*-(*Quizás haga un One-shot sobre como Siyue conoció a Busuta, Quizás…Tal vez…A lo mejor…Es posible*)-Dijo Siyue

-Que tierna historia…Pero, no llores-*Tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas*-Dijo Irai

-No tranquila-*Limpiándose la lagrimas*-Solo recuerdo algo que al menos me hace feliz*-Auch-*Tocando su cabeza*-Dijo Siyue

-Llamare al doctor-*Saliendo de la habitación*-Dijo Irai

-Awww…-*Tocando su cabeza*-Dijo Siyue

Siyue PSM

De nuevo, al hospital, por quien?, nada más ni nada menos que los torpes de mis hermanos…Llorar por ellos, nahh, con lo que me hicieron, me demostraron todo lo que me quieren, idiotas, Auch!...

-Estas bien onii-chan?...-*Estaba entrando en su habitación…En un recuerdo*-Decía yo

-Si claro, estar con fiebre sin poder hacer nada es muy bueno-*Sarcástico, como siempre*-Decía Atsuya

-Se que no es divertido, pero tranquilo, Fubu-chan traerá helado-*Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…Aun recordaba eso…La felicidad*-Decía yo

-Eh llegado-*Entrando con el delicioso, suculento y…Bueno, lo siento, no me resisto, helado*-Decía Fubuki

-Genial, gracias hermano-*Feliz*-Decía Atsuya

Todos comimos helado ese día, aun recuerdo…

-Mira…Ya se hizo de noche…Mejor nos vamos a dormir-*Yéndome de ahí con Fubuki*-Decía yo

-Esperen-*Grito*-Decía Atsuya

-Qué?-Decía Fubuki

-Se pueden quedar aquí…Esta noche-*Un poco sonrojado*-Decía Atsuya

-Aww, no tienes que estar avergonzado, por mi está bien, y tu Fubu-chan?-*Feliz*-Decía yo

-Por mi está bien…Yuuu juu-*Saltando a la cama, aun lo recuerdo, un salto semi-mortal*-Decía Fubuki

-Jajaja…Ah ya voy!-*Salte en toda la cama, que recuerdos*-Decía yo

-Oigan, dije dormir conmigo, mas no saltar t romper mi cama-*Sarcástico, como siempre*-Decía Atsuya

-Jajaja-*Reíamos*-Decíamos Fubuki y yo

-Ok, bueno…Buenas noches-*Durmiéndose*-Decía Atsuya

-Hasta mañana-*Durmiéndome*-Decía yo

-Que los ángeles nos amparen de los ronquidos de Atsuya-Decía Fubuki

-Yo no ronco-*Muy molesto, también típico de él*-Decía Atsuya

-Si roncas-Decía Fubuki

-No ronco-*Mirándolo con una de sus miradas asesinas*-Decía Atsuya

-Si roncas-*Devolviéndole la mirada asesina*-Decía Atsuya

-No ronco-*Con su famosa mirada aun en su rostro*-Decía Atsuya

-Hay ya! váyanse a dormir-*Enojada*-Decía yo

-Diablo-*Aun con la misma mirada*-Decía Fubuki

-Angelito de dios-*Con la misma mirada*-Decía Atsuya

-Idiota-*-Adivinen…*-Decía Fubuki

-Inútil-*Cuatro palabras, Con-La-Misma-Mirada*-Decía Atsuya

-O se duermen o ya se verán conmigo por la mañana!-*Ahora sí que estaba enojada*-Decía yo

-Ok-*Sacándose la lengua mutuamente*-Decían Fubuki y Atsuya

Aww, torpes recuerdos, Ahh!

-Ni…ños?-*Mirándonos dormir*-Amor-*Llamando a alguien*-Decía mi madre…La verdadera

-Que ocurre…Cariño?-*Mirando la bella escena que se presenciaba, cual?, pues esta, yo dormida, abrazando a Fubuki, el cual estaba en el medio de la cama, estaba recostada de su brazo, igual que Atsuya, solo que él no lo estaba abrazando, el tiene demasiado orgullo como para abrazar a su propio hermano*-Decía mi padre…El real

-No son lindos-*Mirándonos*-Decía mi madre

-Si cariño-*Tomándola de la cintura*-Muy lindos…-Decía mi padre…

-Ahh…Ahh-*Respirando agitadamente*-Dijo Siyue

-Que ocurre Señora Sumiso?-*Entrando por la puerta*-(*Noo…Por la ventana U.u, bueno…Puede ser?*)-Dijo el doctor

-Hace un rato empezó otra vez a dolerle la cabeza-*Entrando por la puerta*-(Por que entramos por la puerta en vez de una ventana?...!PREGUNTAS DE LA VIDA Y EL AMOR¡^^*)-Dijo Irai

-Umm…Veamos-*Quitándole unas vendas a Siyue de la cabeza*-No les mentiré _Ladies_, señorita, has perdido bastante sangre, casi un litro completo, eso es mucho, pero aun no sé como perdiste tanta sangre, me podrías decir que ocurrió aquí?-Dijo el doctor

-Está bien pero…-*Mirando a la cama de al lado*-Samansa está completamente dormida?-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, yo sé cuando duerme o se hace la dormida-*Viendo a Samansa que se encontraba en la camilla de al lado*-Dijo Irai

-Ok, bueno…Le contare todo…Pero no le diga a nadie-Dijo Siyue

Después de unos cuantos minutos Siyue le conto todo al doctor.

-Ahh…Ya veo…-*Viendo a Siyue como si fuera una cosa rara*-Dijo el doctor

-Ok, le conté, pero, no quiero que le diga a un psicólogo o algo parecido, está bien?-Dijo Siyue

-Claro, no le diré a nadie-Dijo el doctor

_Al día siguiente…_

-Acaso dije no me escuchen o qué?-*Con rayas depresivas al estilo anime*-Dijo Siyue

-Vamos querida, es por tu propio bien-*Tratando de animar a Siyue*-Dijo Irai

-No me ayudas en nada…-*Aun con rayas depresivas en el rostro*-Dijo Siyue

-Vale la pena intentar-*Agarrándola de la mano y entrando a un consultorio siquiátrico*-(*Que es un consultorio siquiátrico?...Pues…Búsquenlo en Wikipedia…Que? Creen que soy un diccionario humano o que! U.u*)-Dijo Irai

-Ok, entrare, aunque no me gustara…-*Aun con las reyas depresivas en su rostro*-Dijo Siyue

Irai y Siyue entraron al tal consultorio psicológico, fueron pasillos por pasillos hasta encontrar la oficina al dichoso psicólogo.

-Aquí es-*Parándose en frente de una puerta*-Psicólogo Edowado Andoredo-(*Quieren saber que significa en español…BUSQUENLO EN TRADUCTOR GOOGLE…Ya lo dije, no soy diccionario, soy una otaku/Fujoshi/Loca/Sicópata/*)-Dijo Irai

-Sí, sí, entremos de una buena vez-*De mala gana*-Dijo Siyue

-Mejor quita esa cara-*Molesta*-Mejor entramos-*Tocando la puerta-Dijo Irai

-Puede entrar!-*Se escuchaba detrás de la puerta*-Dijo alguien

-Vamos-*Entrando a la habitación…Gran habitación*-Dijo Irai

-Te sigo-*De muy mala gana*-Dijo Siyue

-Buenos días, usted acaso es el psicólogo juvenil?-Dijo Irai

-Sí, de seguro usted es la Señora Sumiso, mi amigo me dijo que vendría-Dijo un señor alto, blanco, de pelo negro y ojos cafés, llamado por lo visto Edowado

-Oh, qué bien!-Dijo Irai

-Y ella es la pequeña?-*Arrodillándose hasta llegar a la altura de Siyue*-Dijo Edowado

-No soy pequeña-*Molesta*-Dijo Siyue

-Ok, entonces, niña?-Dijo Edowado

-Prefiero solo Siyue-*Molesta*-Dijo Siyue

-Está bien, Siyue-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Mucho mejor-*Guiñándole un ojo*-Dijo Siyue

-Bueno, Señora Sumiso, nos dejaría solos a Siyue y a mi-Dijo Edowado

-Claro-*Agachándose hasta llegar a la altura de Siyue*-Cuídate-Dijo Irai

-Vale-Dijo Siyue

-Adiós!, como cuando vuelvo?-Dijo Irai

-A las 4:30 pm estaría bien-Dijo Edowado

-Tan tarde-*Grito*-Dijo Siyue

-Tranquila, nos divertiremos mucho-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Adiós!-*Yéndose de la habitación*-Dijo Irai

-Espera, no te vayas, no me dejes con este lunático-*Grito como loca*-Y bueno…Que quieres-*De mala gana*-Dijo Siyue

-Nada, tan solo, charlar-*Sentándose en un sofá que había allí cerca*-Dijo Edowado

-Sobre qué?-*De mala gana*-Dijo Siyue

-Sobre Siyue-Dijo Edowado

-Sobre…Mi?-*Confundida*-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, sobre ti-Dijo Edowado

-Ok…-*Confundida*-Dijo Siyue

-Y, empecemos desde el principio…Como te llamas?-*Con una libreta y un lápiz*-Dijo Edowado

-Eh…Siyue Sumiso-*Mas que confundida*-Dijo Siyue

-Respuesta incorrecta-Dijo Edowado

-Por?-*Confundía*-Dijo Siyue

-Por que no es tú nombre-Dijo Edowado

-Pero sí lo es-*Confundida*-Dijo Siyue

-Noo-Dijo Edowado

-Que si lo es!-*Furiosa*-Dijo Siyue

-No…Tú te llamas Siyue Fubuki-Dijo Edowado

-No…Esa parte de mi se fue hace tiempo-*Con la cara gacha*-Dijo Siyue

-Claro que no, nunca la perdiste y nunca la perderás, como uno se pierde a uno mismo, eh?-Dijo Edowado

-Pues…Ahh…Tú ganas, soy Siyue Fubuki, feliz!-*Molesta*-Dijo Siyue

-No, no estoy feliz, dices que eres Siyue Fubuki solo por que sabes que yo se que eres Siyue Fubuki, solo eso, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Edowado

-Eh…Si?-Dijo Siyue

-Pues, no debería ser así, dime, por que no aceptas quien eres?-Dijo Edowado

-Por qué no soy esa Siyue que tú crees que soy-*Molesta*-Todos piensan que soy una inocente niña que no puede hacer nada, que no piensa nada malo de nadie, que es dulce e inocente, pues no…Yo soy más que eso, soy fuerte, no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie, soy una chica que lucha por lo que quiere…-*Empezando a llorar*-Igual que a mis hermanos-Dijo Siyue

-Ya tranquila, nadie piensa eso-*Abrazándola*-Dijo Edowado

-Claro que si-*Soltándose del abrazo*-No vez, parezco una niña inocente, pero yo sé que puedo ser mucho más-*Decidida*-Dijo Siyue

-Y quien dijo que no lo eras, eh?-Dijo Edowado

-Todos-*Molesta*-Dijo Siyue

-Con decir "Todos" estás hablando de tus hermanos, ¿O me equivoco?-Dijo Edowado

-Ahh…Pues…-*Nerviosa*-Dijo Siyue

-No me mientas…-*Suspiro*-Mira, no quiero que me veas como un extraño, o como un sicópata que le saca información a la gente-Dijo Edowado

-Jajaja-*Rio*-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, se que la gente cree eso de mi, y mira, no estoy molesto-*Con una sonrisa de medio lado*-Pero en realidad, soy una persona, o mejor dicho, un amigo que te trata de explicar qué te pasa, que ocurre contigo, un amigo con el cual charlar, el cual le puedes decir algo, y lo entenderá-Dijo Edowado

-Un amigo ideal-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-En pocas palabras, si, un amigo ideal-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Sii, seria genial tener uno…-*Triste*-Dijo Siyue

-Por que lo dices si ya lo tienes-*Feliz*-Dijo Edowado

-Enserio ¿Quién?-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-Nada más ni nada menos que yo-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Así, demuéstramelo!-*Con una sonrisa de medio lado*-Dijo Siyue

-Te lo demuestro, hoy iremos a un paseo feliz-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Un paseo qué?-*Confundida*-Dijo Siyue

-Un paseo feliz, consiste en ir de paseo haciendo cosas que te hagan muy feliz-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Ahh, eso tiene mucho sentido-*Aliviada*-Dijo Siyue

_En el centro comercial…_

-Y…Que cosas te hacen feliz?-Dijo Edowado

-Umm…Pues, jugar futbol, estar con Busuta, mi cachorro, jugar con mis hermanos, aunque…Ya no tanto, por razones muy obvias, Tocar la guitarra clásica, antes del "Accidente" tenía una, la tocaba muy bien, tenia clases y todo y Leer libros-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-Genial…Bueno, por que no vamos a la libreria?-Dijo Edowado

-Sii-*Feliz*-Dijo Siyue

_En la librería…_

-Umm…Debe estar por aquí…-*Buscando algo en unos estantes gigantes llenos y repletos de libros*-Dijo Siyue

-Que buscas, eh?-*Interesado*-Dijo Edowado

-Un libro-(*No te creo, en serio¬¬*)-Dijo Siyue

-Como cual?-*Con una gotita al estilo anime*-Dijo Edowado

-Es uno que leía, antes de todo lo que ocurrió, se llamaba "La hechicera toda mágica, Soreiyu"-*Buscando*-Dijo Siyue

-Umm…Y de que trataba?-*Interesado*-Dijo Edowado

-Trataba sobre una niña de 10 años de edad que es hechicera, estudia en una escuela de hechicería, trata de cómo sobrevive a superar toda la primaria, contra los chismes, vergüenzas y hechizos locos-*Buscando*-Dijo Siyue

-Por casualidad, no es este-*Con un libro en la mano, el cual era morado con rosa y blanco, con una imagen de una niña de 10 años con una barita mágica y un gorro gigante*-Dijo Edowado

-Ese mismo es-*Emocionada*-Dijo Siyue

-Toma-*Dándole un libro a Siyue*-Dijo Edowado

-Gracias-*Emocionada y abriendo el libro*-Dijo Siyue

-Lo quieres?-Dijo Edowado

-Claro…Pero no tengo lo suficiente como para comprarlo-*Triste*-Dijo Siyue

-_No problem_! Yo te lo compro-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Gracias, gracias enserio! _Arigouto!_-*Feliz*-Dijo Siyue

-Ari..Qué?-*Confundido*-Dijo Edowado

-Jaja-*Risita*-_Arigouto_, es decir, gracias en japonés-Dijo Siyue

-Ahh, ok, sabes, debes aprender ingles, nadie entenderá tu idioma japonés aquí-Dijo Edowado

-Ok-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-Y ahora, que podemos hacer…Vamos a la tienda de deportes, quieres?-Dijo Edowado

-Claroo!-*Emocionada*-Dijo Siyue

_En la tienda de deportes…_

-Genial-*Viendo a todos lados*-Dijo Siyue

-Si-*Viendo también a todos los lados*-Dijo Edowado

-Y tu practicas algún deporte?-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, Tenis-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Que fino, yo, como ya lo dije, practico Futbol, aunque ni un comentario, ok?-*Con una mirada asesina*-(*La primera mirada asesina de Siyue, que bello momento que quisiera que durara toda la vida*-*(?)…*)-Dijo Siyue

-Ok-*Con una gotita al estilo anime*-Dijo Edowado

Siguieron viendo y viendo cosas, ropa deportiva, libros de entrenamiento, equipamiento, etc…

-Oye, me preguntaba, que es para ti el futbol?-*Con un balón de futbol en la mano*-Dijo Edowado

-Que es para mí…Pues…-*Agarrando también un balón de futbol*-Bueno, lo que sé es que para mí el futbol no es tan solo un deporte cualquiera, no, para mí, es como…Una forma de expresarse, de comunicación-*Tomando en sus manos fuertemente el balón*-Dijo Siyue

-Aja-*Ayudándola a seguir*-Dijo Edowado

-Es una forma de expresarse, puedes decirles a tus amigos "Hey, estoy muy feliz!" Tan solo con esto-*Agarrando con una sola mano el balón*-El balón…Es como un pequeño cuaderno con el cual desahogarte, pero, cuidado con lo que escribes en el, puede que le hagas daño a los demás, y también…Te puede dañar a ti, si no lo utilizas con cuidad, puff-*Chasqueando los dedos*-tu vida se hace cuadritos en menos de un segundo-Dijo Siyue

-Wow!...-*Sorprendido*-Dijo Edowado

-Qué?-*Confundida*-Dijo Siyue

-Es que…Que palabras! Quedo asombrado-*Conmovido por las palabras de Siyue*-Dijo Edowado-(*Eso que dijo Siyue, creo que me salió igual que un discurso xD*)

-Jaja…Gracias-*Un poquito sonrojada*-Dijo Siyue

-Bueno, ahora…Vamos a almorzar!-Dijo Edowado

-Sí, tango hambre-*Rugiéndole la pancita*-Dijo Siyue

_En…Alguna parte en donde venden comida(?)…_

-Oye, que lindo collar!-*Comiendo*-Dijo Edowado

-Gracias-*Comiendo*-Como es que se llamaba esto?-*Comiendo*-Dijo Siyue

-Hamburguesa-*Riendo solo un poco*-Dijo Edowado

-Ahh, ya, hamburguesa, es muy rico!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-Si-*Comiendo*-Oye, puedo ver ese collar-Dijo Edowado

-Cla-claro-*Nerviosa*-*Dándole el collar*-Dijo Siyue

-Veamos, que bonito!-*Sonriendo*-Se puede abrir, que tendrá…Adentro-*Abriendo el medallón del collar y viendo la foto*-Quienes son ellos?-Dijo Edowado

-Ehh…Pues…-*Nerviosa*-Dijo Siyue

-Son tus hermanos, cierto?-*Viendo la foto del collar*-Dijo Siyue

-Pues…-*Suspiro*-Si, son ellos-Dijo Siyue

-Ya veo-*Viendo la foto muy concentrado*-Y como se llaman?-Dijo Edowado

-Shirou Fubuki y Atsuya Fubuki-*Comiendo*-Dijo Siyue

-Ok, y eran muy unidos?-*Regresándole el collar a Siyue*-Dijo Edowado

-Sí, mucho…-*Triste*-Dijo Siyue

-Ya veo, bueno, ya nos vamos, muy pronto será ya de tarde-Dijo Edowado

-Hai-Dijo Siyue

-…-*Confundido*-Dijo Edowado

-Sí, ok, ¿Entiendes?-Dijo Siyue

-Ahh, ok, bueno…Por qué no vamos a la tienda de música, necesito unas cosas para mi piano-Dijo Edowado

-Si-Dijo Siyue

_En la tienda de música…_

-Veamos, donde están esas teclas-*Buscando con la mirada*-Dijo Edowado

-Wuau-*Viendo todo el lugar sorprendida*-Dijo Siyue

-Me ayudas a encontrar unas teclas de piano-*Buscando con la mirada*-Dijo Edowado

-Claro!-*Animada*-Dijo Siyue

-Veamos-*Caminando por el lugar*-Dijo Edowado

-Teclas de teclado…Teclas de teclado…-*Susurraba mientras buscaba por el lugar*-Aja!-*Viendo unas teclas de teclado*-Te encontré-*Agarrándolas, pero se quedo viendo algo muy sorprendida*-Eso es…Una guitarra clásica…-*Sorprendida*-Dijo Siyue

-La conseguiste-*Agarrando las teclas de piano que tenia Siyue en su mano*-Por que te le quedas viendo a esa guitarra, eh?-Dijo Edowado

-Eh-*Saliendo de su transe*-Ah, nada, me trae recuerdos-Dijo Siyue

-Sí, ya me habías dicho que tú la tocabas, la tocas bien?-Dijo Edowado

-Bueno, la toco bien, tome clases desde pequeña, pero, me salí de clases de música para entrar a un equipo de futbol-Dijo Siyue

-Ahh, y por qué?-*Interesado*-Dijo Edowado

-Bueno, veras, yo, antes de empezar a jugar futbol y toda la cosa, me gustaba era la música, en especial, la que producía ese instrumento de ahí-*Viendo la guitarra clásica*-Me inspiraba, me…Hacia feliz, era como, algo con que me podría expresar, sentirme libre y viva, hasta que un día, estaba presenciando un partido en donde jugaban mis hermanos, y que ocurrió, me llamo mucho la atención, así, que me dije "Por qué no lo intentamos, no pierdo nada", así, que un día les dije a mis hermanos " puedo jugar con ustedes?" y que ocurrió?, preguntaras, pues, me termino gustando, y que decir que me gusto, me encanto!, me sentía igual que cuando tocaba la guitarra clásica, libre y viva, era, como si lo llevara en la sangre, sentí…Como si eso fuera algo que…Duraría toda mi vida-*Perdida en sus pensamientos*-Dijo Siyue

-(Wuau, esta niña sí que tiene gran corazón…Me da tanta lastima por ella…)-*Pensaba*-Que linda historia, comprarla valdrá la pena-Dijo Edowado

-Espera, que acabas de decir-*Ilusionada*-Dijo Siyue

-Que te la comprare, ese talento que tienes no puede ser desperdiciado-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Arigouto, arigouto, arigouto-*Abrazándolo*-Dijo Siyue

-Eh, arigouto era gracias en japonés, cierto?-*Confundido*-Dijo Edowado

-Si-*Sonriente*-Dijo Siyue

-Ok, mejor nos vamos a mi oficina ya se está haciendo tarde-Dijo Edowado

-Si-Dijo Siyue

_En la oficina de Edowado…_

-Deja las bolsas en la entrada juntos a las mías-Dijo Edowado

-Ok-*Dejando unas bolsa delante de la entrada*-Dijo Siyue

-De seguro tu mama viene a buscarte en unos minutos-Dijo Edowado

-Si…Oye, me divertí mucho, creo…Que te juzgue mal-*Triste*-Dijo Siyue

-Jajaja, _calm_, no te preocupes, la mayoría es así, estoy acostumbrado, pero, aprendiste algo, "Nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada"-Dijo Edowado

-Jaja, si…-*Silencio total…Ni siquiera ese grillito que siempre aparece cuando ahí silencio*-Eh, oye!-*Alarmada*-Dijo Siyue

-Qué?-Dijo Edowado

-No me has dicho que ocurrió conmigo, cuando, bueno…Mi cabeza se volvió como loca-*Triste*-Dijo Siyue

-Pues…-Dijo Edowado

**ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN FIN!**

**Este a sido todo el capi de hoy (*Hablando en seri, este capi es una porqueria-.-"*)**

**Bueno, sin ninguna estupides que decir, Akii las preguntas:**

**¿Como quedara Siyue despues de la respuesta que le de Edowado?**

**¿Los psicologos de verdan seran sicopas que le sacan la informacion privada de la gente para el govierno? **

**¿Vale-chan se violara a Mido-chan? (*Barby-san: Se que te lo quieres violar¬¬U, Vale-chan: Cl-claro que no O/O, Barby-san: Tu cara dice todooU.U, Vale-chan: Cayaa! O/O *Con un gran sonrojo*, Barby-san: Vale-chan y Mido-chan se fueron a pasear y a un arbol se fueron a besar! xD, Vale-chan: Awww O/O *Tan roja que el cabello de hiroto envidiaria ese tono de rojo*...*)**

**¿Veran en you tube al "El fierro golpeador de parejas felices" xD? (*Veanlo, se lo recomiendo! xD*)**

**¿Quieren helado? s es asi ¿De que sabor, fresa, vainilla o chocolate? (*Jhonas-kun: Que delicia-¬-, Vale-chan y Barby-san: Sii -¬-*)**

**¿Quieren que haga un One-shot sobre como Siyue conocio a Busuta?**

**¿Quieren que haga un One-shat sobre san valentin? si es asi ¿Sobre quienes de IE o de IEG?**

**Bueno, eso es todo, ahh!, falta algo!, akii les dejo algunas cuentas mias:**

**Facebook: pages/Siyue-Fubuki/259116260886089**

**DevianART: **

**Y esas hasta ahora, me despido!**

**~Sayo **


	7. Historia de una enfermedad

**Holiis! :3 (*Algún día cambiare este saludo que parece de barney¬¬*)**

**Tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, jeje... -Sale corriendo-**

**Se que me quieren pegar con un bate de béisbol(?) Pero, ajaja! No pueden ya que se que sus mesadas no dan para tanto(?) B/ Fuck yeah!**

**Bueno, he tardado mucho ya que mi inspiracion con este capitulo se fue a la mierda, si, mierda :/**

**Pero en verdad agradezco a Nercinary, Clara Nishisawa y muchas mas amigas que no recuerdo xD Por tratar de ayudarme en este capitulo que me costo bien carooooo de hacer, por la parte inspirativa -..-"**

**Quizás no aparezcan sus ideas, por que al final poco a poco llego la inspiración, pero de verdad agradezco mucho su ayuda^^**

**El próximo capitulo quizás venga doble, dos capitulo es un día ya que me alegra decir que ESTOY DE VACACIONEES! EN POCAS PALABRAS, ESCRIBIR HASTA MORIR(?) :D**

**Sin mas, los dejo con el disclaimer y los agradecimientos ^w^**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, pero si me pertece los personajes que NO aparecen en Inazuma Eleven^^**

_**Agradecimientos: **_**Se le agradece a Clara Nishisawa, Nercinary y muchas mas que no me acuerdo pero se que me ayudaron muchas personas mas ^^" (*Soy una hija de playa .W.*) Por ayudar en este capii ! A Dani-chan y Gaby-chan, Clara Nishisawa (*De nuevo xD*) junto a Vetran por sus reviews que son los que siempre me animan a seguir^^**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo con el capii^^**

* * *

**Amor Prohibido: Mi Camino**

**Capitulo 7: Historia de una enfermedad**

_En la oficina de Edowado…_

-Deja las bolsas en la entrada juntos a las mías-Dijo Edowado

-Ok-*Dejando unas bolsa delante de la entrada*-Dijo Siyue

-De seguro tu mama viene a buscarte en unos minutos-Dijo Edowado

-Si…Oye, me divertí mucho, creo…Que te juzgue mal-*Triste*-Dijo Siyue

-Jajaja, _calm(1)_, no te preocupes, la mayoría es así, estoy acostumbrado, pero, aprendiste algo, "Nunca debes juzgar un libro por su portada"-Dijo Edowado

-Jaja, si…-*Silencio total…Ni siquiera ese grillito que siempre aparece cuando ahí silencio*-Eh, oye!-*Alarmada*-Dijo Siyue

-Qué?-Dijo Edowado

-No me has dicho que ocurrió conmigo, cuando, bueno…Mi cabeza se volvió como loca-*Triste*-Dijo Siyue

-Pues…-Dijo Edowado

-Pues?-*Animándolo a seguir*-Dijo Siyue

-Bueno…-*Con cara de lastima*-Tienes algo así llamado "Trastorno mental" No lo mal interpretes, no te estoy llamando enferma mental, no, es algo así como, cuando algo muy triste te ocurre y no te lo sacas de la cabeza y lo mal interpretas como algo malo o bueno de lo que te ocurrió, así se le llama a esto…-*Triste*-Dijo Edowado

-…-*En shock*-Dijo Siyue

-…-*Esperando la respuesta de Siyue*-Dijo Edowado

-…-*Cayendo de rodillas al suelo*-Dijo Siyue

-Siyue!-*Arrodillándose al ledo de Siyue*-Ya se que no es fácil de aceptar, pero sé que eres fuerte, si?-*Acercándose a ella*-Dijo Edowado

Siyue solo se abrazo fuertemente de el…Escondiendo su cara con ojos cristalinos, ya que, muy pronto empezaría a llorar, saber que tienes un trastorno mental por la muerte de toda tu familia a excepción de tu mascota que digamos no es nada agradable…Se sentía humillada, desolada, triste, sin ganas de hacer nada…Ya las lagrimas ya empezaban a caer por sus suaves cachetes…

**Siyue PSM**

Me sentía tan débil, como todos me ven…Como una niñita mimada…No soy más que eso…Aunque me digan lo contrario…Aun no entendía lo que me dijo, que yo pienso lo contrario a lo que es? No entendía…Entonces…Todo esto es un juego de mi mente?...

**Fin de Siyue PSM**

-Te cuento una historia para que entiendas bien el "Trastorno mental"…-Dijo Edowado

-Si…Por favor…-*Limpiándose las lagrimas*-Dijo Siyue

-Pues, todo esto empezó en la Segundaria Unicorn, el primer día de clases…-Dijo Edowado

**_FLASHBACK_**

-Esta es la escuela Unicorn…-*Viendo la escuela*-Dijo un chico de cómo 14 años, un poco alto, blanco, de pelo negro y ojos cafés, vestía con el uniforme del colegio que consistía en una chaqueta roja con dos franjas azules, una camiseta manga larga blanca y unos pantalones oscuros, el traía puesta la chaqueta abierta y unos convers negros, su nombre era Edowado Andoredo

-Hola Edowado-*Sonriente*-Dijo Un chico de cómo 14 años, un poco alto, piel morena, pelo corto, un poco mas debajo de las orejas y de color negro, tenía los ojos color caramelo, traía el uniforme a excepción de la chaqueta, en vez de eso, traía una corbata larga roja, las mangas de la camiseta las traía remangada hasta más arriba de los codos y también unos convers azules, al parecer, su nombre era Daniel Brown

-Hola Daniel-Dijo Edowado

-Hola chicos!-*Gritando desde la punta de la acera*-Dijo una chica de cómo 14 años, de estatura mediana, piel clara, pelo corto, más arriba de los hombros y de color negro, sus ojos eran de un bello color verde esmeralda, el uniforme de las chicas consistía en una falda de cualquier color, una camisa blanca y un lazo, ella traía una mini falda negra, la camisa blanca, el lazo rojo y en el cabello traía un gancho en forma de rosa rosada, se llamaba Flora McCarthy

-Hola Flora-Dijeron los dos chicos

-Vez, nuestra escuela es _sensational(2)_-(*Voy a hacer como con el fic de cumple para Saray-chan, cada palabra en otro idioma la colocare abajo, eso de estar colocando a cada rato que significa cada cosa acabo-.-"*)-*Todo orgulloso*-Dijo Daniel

-Sí, sí, Daniel, esta escuela esta tan, Wuauuuu! Sin palabras para describirla-*Sarcásticamente coloco una cara de sorpresa*-Dijo Edowado

-Jiji-*Risita*-Dijo Flora

-Jaja, que gracioso no-*Molesto*-Dijo Daniel

-Eh? Perdonen si interrumpo algo, pero me podrían decir en donde se encuentra la clase 3-A -Dijo una chica de cómo 14, de estatura un poco alta, piel clara, pelo blanco-crema y largo, ojos rojos, traía una mini falda marrón, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro, un pequeño collar con un medallón en forma de rosa roja con dos pequeñas hojas verdes, también unos guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos de color negro, se llamaba Lucia Gil

-Eh, claro! Justo a ese salón vamos luego del timbre, que de seguro sonara en 3…2…1…-*El timbre suena a la cuenta regresiva a partir del 3*-Dijo Daniel

-Jeje…Claro…-*Viendo fijamente a Lucia a los ojos sin despegar la vista de ella*-Dijo Edowado

-Pues, _come on(3) _mejor nos apuramos que llegaremos tarde-Dijo Flora

-Ok-Dijeron al unísono las personas restantes

_En el salón 1-A…_

-Bueno chicos, entonces…-*Explicando algo en una pizarra*-Dijo el estúpido, horrible, viejo, desorientado, inútil cofcof-.- Profesor de Historia

-Ahh…-*Suspirando*-Que hermosa!...-Dijo Edowado sin parar de ver a Lucia

-Joven Andoredo, si me está poniendo atención, no?-*Molesto*-Dijo el Profesor

-Claro, claro!-*Nervioso*-Dijo Edowado

-A si, entonces, quien descubrió América?-*Molesto*-Dijo el Profesor

-Uh, eh…Jejeje…Pudding!-*Respondió*-Dijo Edowado a lo cual todo el salón empezó a reírse como locos, unos hasta se caían de sus asientos y rodaban de la gracia en el suelo

-SILENCIOO!-*Ordeno*-No Joven Andoredo, Pudding no descubrió América-*Molesto*-Dijo el Profesor el cual todo el salón cayo a reírse pero callarse por que el Profesor coloco su cara acusadora

Edowado tan solo se quedaba embobado viendo la sonrisa de Lucia, quería mantener esa bella cara para guardar de recuerdo toda su vida, la chica de la cual estaba enamorado...Lucia Gil...

**_Fin de FLASHBACK_**

-Aun recuerdo cuando la conocí, me sentía en un trance mágico del cual nunca quería salir, era...Sencillamente...Especial...Sabía que duraría para siempre...Pero...Con el tiempo, me he dado cuenta que nada es para siempre...-*Un poco triste*-Dijo Edowado

Siyue tan solo escuchaba cada narración con atención, es lo único que lograba hacer en estos momentos, prestar atención y escuchar...

-Aun puedo ver esos momentos en lo que nos tocaba hacer tareas en grupo, con el tiempo Daniel, Flora y yo nos fuimos siendo amigos de Lucia o Lucy, como le decíamos de apodo-*Perdido en sus pensamientos*-Dijo Edowado

-Pero...Una pregunta?-Dijo Siyue

-Que?-Dijo Edowado

-Usted es Japonés o Estadounidense?-Dijo Siyue

-Japonés, solo que un día _my Dad and my Mom(4) _Decidieron ir a vivir aquí en Estados unidos eh aquí, hice amigos, estudie a partir de tercer año de segundaria en la Segundaria Unicorn y ya sabes, lo demás te lo estoy contando-Dijo Edowado

**Siyue PSM**

Mmm…Japonés y Estadounidense, nada fácil, te cuesta acostumbrarte, o no sé si es cosa mía por ser nueva en este país?

Esta historia llega a un punto que…No se cual es?...Pero…Me da mala espina toda esta historia, no se…Pero siento que esto me afectara en algo…Se que aun soy muy pequeña para entender cosas de este tipo, lo admito, pero para algunas cosas estoy bien grandecita como para comprenderlas…O me equivoco?...

**Fin de Siyue PSM**

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Estados Unidos 12:00 A.M_**

Se encontraba una peli-crema y oji-roja caminando por las calles con una camiseta verde manzana, una chaqueta de cuero, una falda de faralaos negra y unos botines rojos, acuerdo con sus ojos, también ese pequeño collar que aviamos mencionado antes, un collar cualquiera con una pequeña rosa y dos pequeñas hojas verdes…Pero con mucho significado para la dueña de este.

Lleva junto con ella un bolso escolar y unos cuadernos en la mano. Después de caminar un poco mas se encontró con su destino, una casa muy bonita con un jardín bellísima, era como para acostarse y dormir ahí junto al bello olor de las flores. Toco el timbre dejando ver a una mujer, le calculaba unos 38 u más.

-Buenos días jovencita, que se le ofrece?-Dijo una señora de unos 39 o hasta mas, la cual ya se deducía que era la madre de Edowado

-Buenos días, vengo para un ensayo que tengo con Edo-chan-*Dulcemente*-Se encuentra?-Dijo Lucia

-Claro! Está en su habitación de según el "Inspiración" te guio-*Dándole espacio a Lucia para que entrara*-Dijo la señora

-Wuau! _It's beautiful your house!(5)_-*Mirando emocionada toda la casa*-Dijo Lucia

-Jajaja, _thanks(6)_-*Sonriente*-Mira, subes aquellas escaleras y la ultima puerta a la izquierda, ahí está el-*Caminando directo a la cocina*-Preparare algo y se los llevare en un rato-*Sonriente*-Dijo la señora

-_Thanks(6)_-*Caminando hacia las escaleras*-_That ... that music ... It's …Just ... Beautiful ... The will be producing ... The?(7)-*_Asombrada*-Dijo Lucia viendo por una pequeña ranura de la puerta indicada antes

_Adentro de la habitación…_

Se encontraba Edowado tocando una bella melodía en un bello piano grande y de un brillante y magnifico color negro, se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia que era un ejemplar y que se encontraba en muy buen estado, demasiado.

**Edowado:**

Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
o many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh…

De repente dejo caer todos sus dedos en las teclas y no fue un buen sonido.

-Se que estas ahí…-*Sonrojado y con la cabeza gacha*-Dijo Edowado

Ella tan solo trago saliva y entro.

-Eh…Jejeje, _Sorry(8)_-*Apenada*-Y-yo n-no que-quería interrumpir, es que, Wuau, _your music is…Magic(9)_-*Con la cabeza gacha*-Dijo Lucia

-_Quiet(10) _Yo no eh dicho que me molesta, solo que no debes de esconderte, no hay problema-*Sonriente*-Ven siéntate!-Dijo Edowado dándole un espacio en un pequeño banco en donde se encontraba sentado

-_Thanks(6)_-*Sentándose*-Puedo ver la letra?-Dijo Lucia

-Claro!-Dijo Edowado

-Tell me that love you-*Leyendo el pergamino con la letra y notas*-Que bellísima letra..._Beautiful(11) _La escribiste tu?-Dijo Lucia

-Si-*Sonrojado*-Emm...Jeje..._Would you like to sing with me?(12)_-Dijo Edowado

-_Yes(13)_-*Sonriente*-Dijo Lucia

**Lucia:**

Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
o many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

**Ambos:**

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

**Edowado:**

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

**Ambos:**

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why know we can make it  
If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway…

-Que lindo cantas!...-*Viendo a Lucia fijamente a los ojos*-Dijo Edowado

-Gracias!-*Con un sonrojo no muy notable*-Dijo Lucia

-Jeje...-*Sin poder despegar la vista de los ojos de Lucia*-Dijo Edowado

-Bueno, creo que tendremos que empezar ya el trabajo si no queremos sacar mala nota-*Parándose del banco*-Dijo Lucia tomando unos libros

-Claro, claro...-*Levantándose del banco*-Vamos a mi habitación-*Abriendo la puerta*-_My lady(14)_-Dijo Edowado

-Jaja gracias!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Lucia pasando por la puerta

-_returns my dreams anytimei wiil gladly_ _will i recieve(15)_-*Mirando con melancolía a Lucia*-Dijo Edowado

_Unas horas después..._

-Uff, estoy cansada-*Suspiro*-Dijo Lucia

-Espero te quede al menos un poco de energía para salir conmigo!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Salir?-Dijo Lucia

-Sí, claro...Si quieres?-*Un poco sonrojado*-Dijo Edowado

-Me encantaría!-*Sonriente*-Dijo Lucia

-Pues _come on(3)_-*Tomando de la mano a Lucia*-Dijo Edowado saliendo corriendo a la puerta de salida

-Fue un placer conocerla señora!-Dijo o logro decirle Lucia a la mama de Edowado

_Cerca de un restaurante italiano..._

-Ya estamos cerca?-*Con un no muy notable rubor*-Dijo Lucia

-Casi-*Canturreo muy contento*-Te gustara! Lo sé, los dueños son muy amigos míos-Dijo Edowado

-Jeje, que bien-*Sonriente*-Dijo Lucia

-Llegamos!-*Muy sonriente...Enserio*-Dijo Edowado

El restaurante era todo lo que uno se podría esperar, pero no para Edowado, era especial para el...Razones? Jaja, en ese preciso momento no había razones para nada!

-Entramos?-Dijo Lucia

-Claro!-*Viendo como Lucia se encaminaba a la puerta, también se fijo en donde estaba su mano, junto con la de Lucia, pero era demasiado como para el dejarlo, la atrajo a él con la mano con un resultado no muy cómodo*-Eh.! Perdona! Jeje, _mi couple, mi couple(16)_-*Muy sonrojado por la cercanía que tenían ahora, la cual era...Los cuerpos pegados y su rostros...Demasiado cerca...*-Dijo Edowado

-_Calm(1)_-*Toda sonrojada*-Dijo Lucia

-Jeje-*Demasiado pero DEMASIADO sonrojado, tanto que el cabello de Nagumo y Hiroto estarían celosos en este momento*-(*No pude contenerme okey! xD*)-Sabes...-*Bajando un poco el tono de voz*-Yo tengo una entrada especial-Dijo Edowado

-Si? En donde?-*Curiosa*-Dijo Lucia viendo como Edowado se encaminaba a una esquina del restaurante

-Pues-*Dándole unos raros golpes conjuntos a una pequeña puerta que se encontraba ahí haciendo abrirse*-Por aquí _my lady(14)_-*Abriendo la puerta y dejando que Lucia entrara*-Dijo Edowado

No tuvieron que caminar mucho, solo unos cinco pasos fueron suficiente para encontrarse con la parte trasera del restaurante, enserio sería un buen lugar para hacer surgir unos que otros sentimientos? Pues...Averigüémoslo...

-La parte trasera del restaurante es tu entrada especial?-*Confundida*-Dijo Lucia

-Sí, bueno, sé que no es un lugar muy bonito-*Con la cabeza gacha*-Pero tiene muy buenos recuerdo-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Ya veo...-*Pensativa*-Bueno, entonces esto hace de algo feo un lugar bellísimo, por que...-*Un poco sonrojada*-Si para ti es especial para mi también-*Agarrando la mano de Edowado y colocándosela en su corazón*-Dijo Lucia

-Jeje-*DEMASIADO sonrojado*-Muchas gracias Lucy-chan-*Abrazándola*-Bueno, ven! Sígueme!-*Tomándola de su mano y guiándola a una pared*-Aquí, jeje! Hacia una rayita por cada triunfo que lograba aquí-*Perdido y sumiso en sus pensamientos e recuerdos*-Dijo Edowado con los ojos cerrados recordándose a sí mismo de pequeño

-Wuau-*Asombrada*-Y triunfos de que?-Dijo Lucia con una cara de niña curiosa

-Bueno, los dueños del restaurante eran primos de mi padre, son como mis tíos, los idolatro, como abras visto, yo toco del piano, mi instrumento favorito, a las parejas que venían o personas muy importantes yo les tocaba una balada...A eso yo le llamaba "Triunfo" aunque...Mi tonada tenía un precio-Dijo Edowado sonriendo a más no poder

-El cual sería?-*Animándolo a seguir*-Dijo Lucia muy interesada en cada palabra que decía Edowado

-Conocimiento...-Dijo Edowado, simple palabra, se podría decir

-Conocimiento?-*Confundida*-Dijo Lucia esperándose mas que esa simple palabra

-Sí, conocimiento, veras, ellos me contaban de su viaje, si lo habrían hecho hasta llegar aquí, o, simplemente, su historia o cualquier cosa interesante que supieran, siempre me ha encantado la historia-*Muy orgulloso*-De ahí mi grato conocimiento-Dijo Edowado

-Oh!...Ya veo…-*Bastante interesada*-Tramposo!-Dijo Lucia

-Por quee?!-*Bastante sorprendido por tal respuesta de parte de Lucia*-Dijo Edowado

-Por eso eres tan bueno en Historia-*Con un puchero*-Dijo Lucia con un puchero bastante tierno de parte de Edowado…

-Bueno, jeje-*Con una gotita cayendo por su cabeza*-Sii-*Sacándole la lengua*-Dijo Edowado colocando sus manos en sus caderas y moviéndose juguetonamente

-Así que a esto jugamos-*Con un tono de sarcasmo bastante divertido*-Dijo Lucia

-Más o menos...Mmm-*Pensándoselo*-Si-Dijo Edowado bastante divertido

-Pues a la guerra llegamos-*Acercándose hacia su compañero poco a poco*-A guchi guchi guu!-*Jugando con los cachetes de Edowado*-Dijo Lucia

-Jaalpr-*Se escuchaba su risa algo divertida pero rara ya que tenia los cachetes alargados*-Nho batag-*Pidió piedad con unas lagrimas de risa*-Dijo Edowado

-Así que las cosquillas son tu punto débil eh?-*Acercándose a la cara de Edowado*-Cosquillitas cosquillitas!-*Atacando a Edowado con cosquillas, tal fue el ataque que hasta estaba tirado en el suelo*-Dijo Lucia

-Jaja! Por favor! Jaja! No más! Jaja!-*Rodando por el suelo siendo atacado por las cosquillas de Lucia*-No! Jaja! Por favor! Jajaja! Ya basta!-Dijo Edowado en su lugar feliz (* xD *)

-Eso te pasa-*Sacándole la lengua a su compañero*-Dijo Lucia

-Jajaja!-*Tomando de su estomago de tanta risa*-Mejor quédate aquí si?-Dijo Edowado con una cara bastante adorable de parte de Lucia

-Cla-claro-*Con un simple sonrojo*-Dijo Lucia esperando placientemente

Se encamino hacia una puerta de madera, se podía ver desde lejos que era de una pura madera bien pulida, bastante elegante, aquella puerta, aunque no lo creas, tenía bastante recuerdos guardados tanto mente como corazón de Edowado, aquellos recuerdos antes nombrados, una infancia algo aburrida para los demás...Pero para el no, una fantástica y maravillosa infancia para el...

Toco la puerta con una rara secuencia, se podía decir que era como "Un tocar de puerta secreto" Cualquiera tendría el placer de decir que es algo infantil, pero a el no le importa nada de eso, el era alguien algo independiente, además de ser anti parabólico, no le importa lo que le digan los demás o si el momento se pone difícil, siempre mantendrá su felicidad a pie, en que estábamos? Oh si! El gran toqueado de Edowado, pues, no fueron muchos los minutos de espera, un señor bastante alto, se debe de decir, media unos 1,76 aprox. De piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de igual color, su edad debería de estar entre uno 35, vestía con el típico traje de chef, a excepción de que este combina con los colores de la bandera de Italia, los cuales son verde, blanco y rojo, su nombre hasta ahora era desconocido. Y atrás de este venia otro, era de piel clara, bastante alto, se debe de decir, a la par del otro, cabello negro y ojos verde-azulado, traía el mismo traje que el otro, el de un típico chef con los colores de la bandera Italiana antes nombrados.

-Vito-sama!-*Exclamo para abrazar al oji-castaño*-Dijo Edowado con algunas lagrimas de alegría

-Edo-*Respondiendo gustoso el abrazo de su querido sobrino*-Dijo el peli-castaño

-Taddeo-sama!-*Exclamo ahora abrazando al oji-azul verdoso*-Dijo Edowado

-Edo!-*Abrasando a Edowado, tanto, que lo estaba dejando con la cara toda morada*-Dijo el peli-negro

-T-tío…Me sofocas!-*Exclamo con la cara toda morada*-Dijo Edowado tratando de escapar de los brazos de uno de sus tíos

-Oh, _mi dispiace(17)_-*Soltando a Edowado rascándose la nuca*-Es que, tanto tiempo sin verte sobrino querido-*Alborotándole el cabello a su sobrino*-Dijo el oji- azul verdoso

-Aun recuerdo cuando apenas era un simple _bambino(18) _de unos simples 10 años-*Limpiándose una pequeña lagrima*-Desde que te fuiste a Japón, pero no sabía que volviste a Estados Unidos-*Sonriente*-Dijo el peli-castaño

-Sí, aun puedo recordar aquellos días-*Cerrando sus ojos melancólicamente para volver ah abrirlos*-Y perdona si no llame, bueno, si lo hice, pero me decía que el servicio del teléfono al cual estaba llamando estaba fuera de servicio-*Mirando mal al peli-castaño*-Dijo Edowado

-Bueno, bueno, jeje...-*Rascándose la nuca*-Dijo el peli-castaño mientras una gotita brotaba de su cabeza

-Lo cambio-Dijo sin más el oji-azul verdoso

-Y a ti también te llame-*Señalando al oji-azul verdoso de una forma amenazante*-Dijo Edowado

-También lo cambio-*Con una sonrisa divertida*-Dijo el oji-castaño

-Jeje!-*Rascándose la nuca*-Dijo el peli-negro

-Nunca cambiaran o no eh?-*Con un sonrisa sarcástica*-Bueno, al punto, quisiera presentarles a alguien-*Tomando de la mano a Lucia, inconscientemente*-Ella es Lucia Gil, una gran amiga mía, Lucy-chan, ellos son mis tíos, Vito Andoredo-*Señalando al peli-castaño*-Y el Taddeo Andoredo-*Señalando al peli-negro*-Dijo Edowado

-Es un placer-*Con una bella y adorable sonrisa, dejando un poco atontado a Edowado*-Dijo Lucia

-El placer es todo nuestro _Ms. Lucia(19)-*_Tomando de la mano de Lucia y besándola tiernamente*-Dijo por lo visto, llamado Taddeo

-Jeje! Que tierno!-*Con un simple sonrojo*-Dijo Lucia

-Y bueno, cual es el motivo de dicha visita?-Dijo por lo visto, llamado Vito, bastante formal

-La traje para comer de su famosa comida-*Con una sonrisa divertida*-Dijo Edowado

-Me ha hablado de su comida, sería un honor probarla-*Sonriente*-Dijo Lucia

-Un gran placer para nosotros sería que la probaran-*Sonrientes y con varios platos de comida en sus brazos*-Dijeron ambos Italianos, Vito y Taddeo

**_Fin del FLASHBACK_**

-Y que ocurrió después?-*Viendo ansiosa a Edowado, cada palabra que decía le fascinaba e entusiasmaba mas a escucharle, aunque…Sabia que habría un punto en el que nada estaría haci de bien*-Dijo Siyue con sus manos en su cara de una forma interesada

-Bueno, no quisiera aburrirte-*Rascándose la nuca con un simple sonrojo*-Digamos que luego comimos, como jueza de nuestro fogoso amor teníamos a la luna y luego, ahh!-*Suspiro ilusionado*-Y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, era mi primer beso...Y al parecer de ella también, pero...Aunque no tuviéramos mucha experiencia...Fue algo que marco nuestras vidas-*Perdido en sus pensamientos*-Dijo Edowado para que Siyue lo mirara con una cara de asco

-Guacala!-*Sacando su lengua con asco*-Dijo Siyue

-Jaja-*Riéndose un poco*-Sabes pequeña-*Alborotándole con su mano derecha el cabello de Siyue*-Algún día el amor llegara a ti…Y será imposible que lo hagas desaparecer…Sera algo como…Como…Es que ni palabras ahí como para describir-Dijo Edowado de una manera poética

-Sí, aja, como digas-Dijo Siyue de una manera sin interés y sarcástica

**Siyue PSM**

Jaja! Yo? Enamorarme? NUNCA! Por que? Se preguntaran…Fácil! El simple y escaso amor no sirve de nada…Ja! Díganme una sola cosa que no me allá hecho el amor..Mmm…ya que lo pienso…Nada…Solo desastre, nada mas…

**Fin de Siyue PSM**

-Y aquí llegamos a la parte que quería que te enteraras-*Con un poco de tristeza en s voz*-Dijo Edowado forzosamente

-Aquí es donde…-Dijo Siyue esperándose la respuesta de Edowado

-Si-*Con la cabeza gacha*-Donde llega la rara enfermedad de…-*Colocándose de pie hasta su escritorio y quedársele viendo a una foto de una chica de unos, aproximadamente 18 de edad, bastante hermosa, se debía de decir*-_Trastorno mental(20)_-Dijo Edowado para colocar la foto boca abajo y sentir como algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos

-Y como comenzó todo…-Dijo Siyue o logro decir, sabía que esto le caería a fondo

-Bueno, lo que hace llegar esta enfermedad psicológica es todo lo que te diré-*Colocándose unos lentes de lectura, dejándolos caer un poco sobre su nariz*-Primero, ocurre que puedes sufrir un momento totalmente duro para ti, puede ser un momento fresco o ya ocurrido, puedes llegar a recordarlo y tomar culpa de este, para luego echarte la culpa a ti y ahí empieza todo-*Sentándose en su escritorio para luego mirar directo hacia el piso*-Luego, te echas la culpa a ti mismo, pero no de una manera normal…No…Y esto es lo que diferencia la enfermedad de un trastorno mental de que muchos conocen, ya que de lo que estamos hablando…Es algo totalmente diferente…-Dijo Edowado con melancolía en cada palabra dicha por este

**Siyue PSM**

Ahora entiendo, esto no es el _"trastornó mental"_ que pensé…Ahora veo la verdad…pero…Sera peor de lo que yo pensé?...

**Fin de Siyue PSM**

-Y cuál sería el siguiente acontecimiento a seguir?-Dijo Siyue con un poco de timidez en su voz

-Cambio de identidad, ya no quieres ser quien eres-*Haciendo tragar saliva a Siyue*-Ella un día me dijo, no me llames mas Lucia…Soy Anabel, yo me dije, de seguro es de esas chicas que no le gusta su nombre y se los cambian o hacen que las demás personas hagan que la llamen así, pero no, no era así…-*Empezando a hablar melancólicamente*-Luego, se cambio de apariencia, se corto el cabello hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros y sus ojos tornaron a un color verde musgo, pensé que eran simples lentes de contacto de esos que no tienen efecto en tu vista si no en su color…Pero…Tampoco fue así, su personalidad también cambio, de forma radical…Ya no era ella…-*Con la mirada gacha*-Dijo Edowado sintiendo la mirada de miedo de Siyue

-El apellido cuenta-*Tragando salva*-Dijo Siyue

Se dio cuenta de lo que le quería decir Siyue, pobre niña…No sabía en lo que se había metido, o bueno…En lo que había caído…Era un simple angelito que por desgracia cayó en la trampa de la oscuridad eterna, pero…Estaba completamente seguro que ella saldría de ahí, lo tenía asegurado…Eso si, por seguro…Aunque el también estaba en un gran rollo, como trataría de ayudar a esta niña? Era inútil? Pero…No se rendiría, no luego…

-No pequeña-*Desordenándoles los cabellos a la "Pequeña"*-Tu apellido fue cambiado por que fuiste adoptada, eso no cuenta-*Sonriendo, aunque en el fondo estuviera sufriendo a fondo*-Dijo Edowado

-Jeje-*Acomodándose el cabello*-Y no hay más?-Dijo Siyue

-Si…-*Con un poco de miedo por seguir*-Esta la parte que se le llama "Síntoma psicológico" del cual trata de recordar el momento del cual te echas la culpa y puedes llegar a tener problemas de no concordar con tu cerebro y tu corazón, junto a la razón y bueno, en pocas palabras, fue lo que te ocurrió-*Sintiendo culpa por cada palabra que lograba decir, no sabía cómo lo tomaría Siyue*-Dijo Edowado

-Ya veo…-*Colocando la cara gacha*-Y eso cuánto dura?-Dijo Siyue

-Eso es el problema y una de las partes más difíciles de aceptar-*Mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior*-Pues…Dura hasta que entiendas la verdad…-*Soltó rápidamente*-Dijo Edowado

**Siyue PSM**

No lo creo y no lo veo…No lo creo y no lo veo…No lo creo y no lo veo…

**Fin de Siyue PSM**

_"No lo creo y no lo veo…No lo creo y no lo veo…" _Esas eran las palabras que se repetía en su cabeza…No se lo creía en nada, es decir, cada vez que recuerde aquel momento tan desesperante para ella…Como había ocurrido hace un día…Solo un día había pasado no? Si, solo un día…

-No…Eso no es posible…-*Mirando directo al piso sin poder creerse nada, un poco de brillo se perdió en su vista*-No puede ser…Es decir que, cada vez que recuerde ese sufrir de aquel momento del cual no me gustaría hablar…Me darán ataques y y-yo sim-simple-simplemente tendré que golpearme con l-lo que se-sea por que si-*Ahora sí, se coloco de pie desde el suelo, con unas lagrimas las cuales brotaban de sus ojos y corrían tras sus mejillas*-Dijo Siyue

-Se que no es fácil de entender, pero sé que lo podremos superar…Todo es posible si al menos lo intentas, okey?-*Limpiando las lagrimas de Siyue*-Dijo Edowado haciendo sentar a Siyue para seguir con su relato

-Pe-pero, que haré? Si me da un ataque en media calle, como explicare eso? Eh? Dime?-*Totalmente angustiada*-Dijo Siyue

-Bueno…Eso será difícil, pero, existen unas medicinas para que el golpe sea soportable, pero, sería un tratamiento especial-*Empezando su contexto*-yo, a partir de hoy seré como un consejero, mas bien, un amigo, todos tus problemas, me los puedes contar, claro, todo dependería de ti, tu decidirías….-*Colocando una cara indecisa, aunque a la vez de compromiso y decisión, una cara de un amigo fiel y amistoso, esa reacción acaso era posible? pues sí, sí lo era*-Dijo Edowado

**Siyue PSM**

En realidad mis oídos eran fieles conmigo en estos momentos, por que no me creo nada de lo que escucho…Seria como un consejero especial, no estaría nada mal, claro, pero él es para mi vida y mi salud mental, por que esto es un problema psicológico…

**Fin de Siyue PSM**

-Bueno, jeje…-*Colocando uno de sus dedos en su mentón, en señal de estar pensativa*-Estará bien, hasta ahora con tus historias me has llegado al corazón-*Colocando su mano en el órgano mencionado*-Pero…Me has asustado un poco con esta rara aunque romántica explicación, podrías seguir?-Dijo Siyue con una voz sincera y formal, cosa un poco rara en ella

-Claro!-*Sonriente*-Un día, fui a verla en su apartamento, ya que estábamos ya en la universidad, la quería sorprender, pero…Nunca pensé que una simple visita seria el comienzo del apocalipsis de mi corazón…-Dijo Edowado continuando la historia

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Estados Unidos 12:35 A.M_**

Caminaba por las calles con un gran ramo de crisantemos, las flores favoritas de Lucia…O bueno, como ahora todos la llamaban, o se hizo llamar, Anabel, de seguro era de esos cambios radicales que a veces surgen de las adolecentes, o ahora mujer, ya habían pasado 7 años desde que se hace llamar así, aparte de su cambio radical de personalidad y apariencia, en fin, ya había pasado algunas calles, estaba cansado, pero ir a visitar a su novia, valía la pena, pero…Eso de "novia" cambiaria hoy, ya estaba cansado de ser un simple novio, hoy sería el gran día, pediría la mano de An, su apodo hacia la chica…Subió las escaleras…

**_Torre A Apartamento 15 (A-15) 12:48 A.M_**

Se detuvo en la puerta, suspiro y se regalo, debía de hacerlo, esto sería algo que involucraría mucho dentro de su vida, una decisión difícil de tomar y de controlar, pero, estaba seguro que juntos, los dos, nada podría estar mal…O eso pensaba el…

-An-*Toco la puerta insistente hasta que pudo ver la cara de Anabel, su "mas" que "novia"*-Holoo~-*Le saludo de una forma divertida*-Dijo Edowado, ahora con unos 21 años, sin ningún cambio al parecer

-Jaja!-*Se rio un poco*-Hola amor!-*Dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su amor*-Dijo Lucia o ahora Anabel, con ahora unos 21 de edad, mucho en ella había cambiado, sus cabellos, antes largos y ahora cortos, sus ojos, antes de un llamativo color carmesí y ahora de un verde musgo, recordándole a Edowado cada vez que los veía, el placentero hogar de los animales, el bosque…

-Tus labios saben a pastel…-*Lamiéndose los labios*-Comiendo Dulce a estas horas, está mal y lo sabes niña-*Alborotándoles los cabellos a An*-Dijo Edowado

-Jeje-*Un poco sonrojada*-Sabes que soy adicta a los dulces, por eso me enamore de ti-*Jugando un poco con el escaso cabello de su acompañante*-Dijo Anabel haciendo sonrojar, demasiado, a Edowado

-Bueno, jeje-*Rascándose la nuca un poco sonrojado*-Te traje un regalo-*Enseñándole a An el ramo de crisantemos, sacándole una gran sonrisa a esta*-Dijo Edowado

-Gracias, _thank you so much!(21)-*_Dándole un tierno beso de agradecimiento a su "amado" en la mejilla*-Dijo Lucia

-Unos crisantemos para un bello ángel caído en los brazos de este hombre-*Arrodillándose para levantar sus manos con una cajita azul, donde ya se imaginaran el contenido*-Señorita Anabel Evangeline Gil García, me aceptas a mí, Edowado Danilo Andoredo Valenti (*Soy una peste haciendo nombres-...-" Pero para el próximo capii los nombres estarán un poco cambiados^^*) Como tu esposo? Bueno, no solo esposo, compañero, ayudante, amante, amigo, consolante, doctor, cocinero y payaso?-Dijo Edowado llenando de alegría, amor y pación con cada palabra dicha

-Y por que serias mi-*Riendo un poco*-Compañero, ayudante, amante, amigo, consolante, doctor, cocinero y payaso?-Dijo Anabel con algo de diversión aunque duda en sus ojos...Nada profundos ya que no son los de ella

-Seria tu compañero para que tengas un brazo en donde llorar y no estés solita-*Tomando de las manos a Anabel*-Ayudante para que sepas que cuentas con alguien y saber a quién recurrir a la hora de hacer algo-*Ahora sí, se coloco de pie bien fijamente de los ojos ah Anabel*-Amante para que tengas a alguien en tu cama que te haga caricias y mimos-*Robándole un desprevenido beso a _An_ para darles algunas vueltas y apegarla más a él*-Amigo, para que sepas que cuentas conmigo...Consolante, para tus llantos parar y en tus penas por ti sollozar-*Cargando a Anabel en sus brazos mientras esta enroscaba sus brazos tras el cuello de Edowado*-Doctor, para curar las heridas de tu corazón-*Acercándose Al rostro de _An_*-Cocinero para prepararte el desayuno por las mañanas y delicias por las tardes-*Acercándose un poco más al rostro de An hasta compartir el mismo aliento*-Y payaso...Para sacarte risas y alegrías...Por que...Si decides compartir una vida entera conmigo, te lo juro, te lo juro, te lo juro-*Dando vueltas con An encima de el para luego parar y que sus rostros terminaran juntos de una vez*-...Que nunca te defraudare y...Estaré a tus pies cuando quieras, mi princesa alada-*Terminando con un nuevo apodo hacia la chica y castrándole un beso puro de amor en los labios*-Dijo Edowado para bajar a la chica pero seguir con el beso que parecía ser duradero, o bueno, solo hasta que se haga falta el aire

-Ahh!-*Suspiro tomando aire cuando Edowado termino con el beso*-En ese caso...-*Dándole un poco de intriga al momento*-SIIII-*Abalanzándose encima de Edowado robándole un corto beso, pero para ser corto, contuvo sentimientos que solo ellos dos contenían en sus corazones*-Dijo Anabel

-En ese caso-*Tomando la caja nombrada anteriormente la cual contenía un anillo de compromiso de plata con un pequeño crisantemo hecho de rubí, el cual tomo entre sus dedos y se lo coloco a Anabel*-Espero no cambies de opinión si no me volveré vago, me cortare las venitas con un globo y viviré junto a Barney en un puente-Dijo Edowado haciendo reír a Anabel

-Sabes que eso nunca pasara-*Abrasando profundamente a Edowado*-Dijo Anabel

**Edowado PSM**

Y así, conseguí que el amor de mi vida aceptara unir sus planes de vida, emociones, llantos, tristezas y experiencias conmigo...Algo que nunca podre olvidar...

**Fin de Edowado PSM**

**_Fin del FLASHBACK_**

-Y así, conseguí que ella fuera mi esposa-*Sonriente*-Fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, sentía que al fin, mi vida tenía un sentido definitivo, el cual era seguir mi vida consiguiendo aventuras cada día junto a el amor de mi vida, Lucia, o bueno, Anabel...-*Suspiro por recordar aquellos pocos y escasos momentos que compartió con su _amada_ para volver a la triste realidad*-Dijo Edowado

-Pe-pero...Eso es algo triste? Dijiste que me contarías la parte triste!-*Exigió respuesta rápida sin estribos*-Dijo Siyue ansiosa por mas

-Tranquila, tranquila-*Trato de calmar a su fiel escucharte y por lo visto, ahora, compañera*-A eso es lo que me acerco...-*Bajando un poco la mirada*-Dijo Edowado

-...-Dijo Siyue, o bueno, cayo

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Edowado PSM**

Todo parecía estar más que bien, un día de septiembre, tal cual como hoy, felizmente _An_ y yo nos casamos, unimos legalmente nuestras vidas hasta el infinito y mas allá, ahora, vivimos en un edificio muy elegante, donde siempre los dos quisimos llegar a vivir un día, desde ese día de pequeño que tome el valor en declararle mi profundo amor a Lucia, perdonen! Ahora, Anabel, o simplemente, _An_, mí adorada esposa.

Traigo conmigo un gran ramo de Crisantemos, adora enserio esas flores! En el balcón de nuestro apartamento tiene su jardín personal, siempre que se levantan por las mañanas va ahí y aspira el olor proveniente de todas esas flores que riega y ve crecer con tanta perseverancia y serenidad, se ve hermosa cuando el viento está en contra de su cabello por las mañanas...

**Fin de Edowado PSM**

-Donde están esas llaves?-*Rebuscando en sus bolsillos aquellas llaves*-Aquí están!-*Exclamo encontrando las llaves para encestarlas en la puerta y entrar a su amado apartamento en donde compartía sueños y esperanzas junto a su esposa, la conocida Anabel*-Este lugar está muy silencioso...-*Notando que todos los rincones e habitaciones del lugar estaban en completo silencio, hasta encontrar la habitación de Anabel y escuchar una conversación algo preocupante de su parte*-Dijo Edowado pegando su oído detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Anabel

-Todo esto es mi culpa...-*Sollozando*-Sabia que esto ocurriría, ESTO ES MI CULPA!-*Grito sollozando sacando de una buena vez todo su enojo*-Dijo Anabel

-No es tu culpa _little sister(22)_-*Se podía escuchar decir desde la otra línea telefónica*-Dijo la persona desde la otra línea

-Claro que sí!-*Exclamo sollozando*-Si yo no hubiera nacido ella aun estaría viva!-*Soltó de una vez haciendo callar unos momentos a la otra persona por teléfono, que por lo que al parecer, era su hermano*-Dijo Anabel

-...Si, quizás eso sea verdad...Pero, tu naciste por amor Lucy, por amoooor-*Alargando la última palabra, hasta ahora, dicha por la voz de la otra línea*-Entiéndelo _litlle sister(22)_ Mama te hizo por puro amor hacia nuestro padre, hacia ti...-Dijo por lo visto, el hermano de Anabel tratando de razonar con esta

-NO! SON PURAS MENTIRAS-*Grito a todo pulmón*-Son puras mentiras, puras mentiras...-*Dejando caer el teléfono en el piso y abrazándose a sí misma en el suelo y yéndose a un rincón de una habitación*-Donde esta? Donde?-*Rebuscando entre su ropa*-Aquí esta...-*Encontrando un arma para luego tragar saliva*-Dijo Anabel abriendo de golpe la puerta encontrándose con Edowado

-Lucia, ni te atrevas a salir de aquí, me debes...Explicaciones...-*Reteniendo un poco su vocabulario dándose cuenta lo que traía Anabel/Lucia en sus manos*-No serias capaz de...-Dijo Edowado ya pensándose lo peor

-Lo siento mucho amor, pero...-*Acariciando un poco la cara de su esposo*-Sin ella aquí yo no debo de existir...-*Sollozando mas y mas cada vez hasta perder decir que estaba llorando en verdad*-Se que oíste todo y...Bueno...Espero siempre me recuerdes y sabes que desde el mas allá te estaré protegiendo y, Te amo...-Dijo Anabel/Lucia para salir corriendo con arma en manos hacia el ascensor y presionar el botón del piso más alta de todo el edificio, el cual sería el 20, para de seguro luego ir hasta la platabanda y decirle "Adiós!" Al mundo

-NOO LUCIAA!-*Grito para salir corriendo tras las escaleras y subir todas, sin olvidarse ningún escalón*-Dijo Edowado completamente alterado y con algunas lagrimas ya cayendo desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas

No podía creerse que estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida, todo esos momentos que disfrutaban juntos en el sofá viendo películas, algunas eran de terror, haciendo que Lucy o An se murieron del miedo abrazando a Edowado por reflejo y este, solo le correspondía protectoramente y le susurraba en la entrada de su oído "Todo estará bien, _princess(23)_ Yo siempre te protegeré, siempre..." Y ese siempre no era la excepción en estos momentos...

Acaso todos esos besos respondidos acaso no los recordaba en estos momentos? Acaso no recordaba que sin ella existiendo el moriría? Pero si el muere ella muere...Que amor tan complicado, pero tan apasionado a la vez, su madre la dio a luz con unos simples 16 de edad, entonces cuando nació su hermano y cuanto de edad tenía su padre? Fácil, en esto todo tenia respuesta, excepto si Lucia/Anabel moriría o no...Ese no era su hermano realmente, siempre lo quiso como uno, aunque, solo era un gran amigo que también quería bastante a la madre de Lucia/Anabel y a su padre, ya que hubo un momento en que sus padres lo dejaron y no tuvo hogar, y se quedo con ellos por bastante tiempo, hasta que pudo hacerse un hombre y salir a trabajar y estudiar, aquella pareja era muy humanitaria, era una pareja perfecta, según ellos…Su padre, su padre tenía unos 42 de edad, si, 42 de edad, mientras que su pobre madre que ahora, debe de estar en un lugar mejor, tenia 37 de edad, una mujer aun joven, bueno, no tanto, pero bueno, una edad aun algo joven o no? En fin, ya se diría que la mujer tuvo a Lucia/Anabel a los 16 de edad, mientras que su padre tenía unos 21 de edad, todos decían que era un amor difícil de controlar, "IMPOSIBLE" Dejaban esa palabra bien en claro en las caras de aquella pareja feliz que solían ser, y eran, la muerte no cambiaría nada…

Ya había llegado hacia el piso 20, subiendo las escaleras llego a la platabanda, o el techo de aquel gran edificio…Amaba su vida, era grandiosa, era maestra de Kínder Garden, sus alumnos la amaban, y ella a ellos, pero, aun recordaba aquel día en que su padre le conto toda la verdad…Ella fue un embarazo arriesgado, uno de los mas riesgosos del año de aquella época, descubrieron que ella era menor y el padre mucho mayor, hacia que lo metieron a la cárcel por ley de embarazo de menores, por 5 años, la diferencia de edad que tenía el hacia ella, por puro amor y pasión decidió tenerla, ya que ella quería que el mayor regalo que podía recibir al salir de la cárcel fuera el fruto de todo esos besos, caricias, sentimientos y la fusión de las llamas que contenían sus corazones. Al final, la habían tenido, pero, ella tuvo un gran problema, ya que su útero era pequeño, se esforzó mucho al pujar, haci que quedo con unas grandes irritaciones, las cuales poco a poco fueron avanzando de dolor y fueron tan fuertes que a los 5 años, no resistía mucho, pero era muy joven como para hacerle una operación uteral, si apenas pudo con un embarazo, menos con una operación hacia de riesgosa, así que, se quedo hospitalizada de por vida, se transportaba en silla de ruedas, ya que no podía mover mucho su abdomen, pero de lo demás, tenía una vida algo normal, comía y todo lo demás, pero no podía moverse mas allá de los patios del hospital o la pequeña cafetería que tenía el hospital. Luego de aquello pudo entender por que su madre casi siempre tenía graves "Accidentes" en los cuales siempre terminaba en el hospital, tenía que vivir con aquello y, simplemente, su padre tuvo que trabajar fuerte como para mantenerla a ella y a su hermano adoptivo, entonces ¿Cómo su hermano adoptivo conoció a su mama? Al parecer, aquella mujer no respeto las leyes del hospital y salió del con silla de ruedas, le dijeron que si se mantenía en aquella silla, podría estar bien, pero que no se diera ilusiones, ya que no tenia salvación, ni aunque creciera y madurara, sería una operación muy, pero muy arriesgada, al final, siguió su vida como lo hacía y conoció aquel niño en sus clases, ya que era maestra, la educación era lo que mayormente se le da, lo cual heredo sin dudas Lucia/Anabel, era uno de sus alumnos, el cual amaba mucho ya que ella lo quería como un hijo y el a ella como una madre, un sentimiento que no se siente muy a menudo con cualquier niño. Escucho que tuvo muchos problemas con sus padres y hasta se escapo de su casa, ella hablo con su esposo el cual no tuvo problemas en que se quedara a vivir con ellos, ella lo alojo he crio como si fuera su propio hijo, y Lucia/Anabel, lo adoro como su hermano, su líder, su protector…En sí, todo esto era culpa de su enfermedad, la cual la tomo cuando entendió toda la historia, de pequeña la tomo como una respuesta a sus preguntas, pero al creer y comprender, entendió que toda la culpa era de ella, si simplemente no hubiera nacido su mama no hubiera muerto, si, el ciclo de la vida era así, pero en este caso, no tuvo que existir, su madre moría, ella debía de hacerlo, aquella enfermedad la estaba matando ya que no sabía diferencia el bien del mal, la oscuridad de la luz, la verdad y la mentira, la ficción y la realidad…En todo caso, sin su madre en su vida, no tenia razón de existir, desde un principio tuvo que morir, así su mama estaría viva, estaría bien, sabía que en algún momento tenían que hacerle aquella operación tan riesgosa, ese día fue ayer, en donde no soporto mas y tuvieron que hacerle aquella operación, en donde otra vez los viejos enemigos, la vida y la muerta, se encontraban en batalla, en donde muchos de los casos, ganaba la muerte, y esta no fue una excepción…Se sentía culpable de todo, mas lo era, lo era, lo era…

Se coloco de puntillas en el borde del último pis de aquel edificio, o mejor dicho, techo del edificio, tomo fírmela pistola y se la coloco en la frente, cerrando los ojos escucho un portazo de la entrada hacia aquel lugar. Su amado.

-…-Dijo o se quedo callada hacia la entrada de Edowado, una mirada vale más que mil palabras? En este caso solo se necesitaban palabras

-Lucy, no, por favor, si te matas, yo muero-*Llorando a montones, para acercarse hacia la chica, la cual ahora era un poco más alta del chico por estar en la orilla de aquel lugar*-No, Lucy…-*Sintiendo la cálida mano de Lucia por su mejilla, era tan tranquilizante*-Dijo Edowado

-Te amo-*Tomando con valor el arma que estaba en sus manos y disparar hacia su cráneo para caer de espalda hacia la nada, destino final, el duro suelo, luego, siguiente parada, un mundo mejor…*-Dijo Lucia/Anabel, como últimas palabras hacia su amado, el cual nunca olvidara

-LUCIAA!-*Estirando sus brazos hacia el suelo, donde su amada se encontraba…En su propio charco de sangre…*-Dijo Edowado

**_Fin del FLASHBACK_**

Estaba anonadada con aquel final de la historia de aquella enfermedad que padecía, nunca pensó que todo terminara hacia, ¿Ella podría terminar igual a Lucia/Anabel? No, no quería…

-Wow…-*Soltó asombrada y anonadada*-No me ocurrirá eso no?!-*Pregunto toda exaltada*-Dijo Siyue levantándose de golpe de la angustia

-Jaja-*Rio por lo bajo*-Tranquila, no te sucederá…-*Remarcando con sus dedos el marco de la foto que contemplaba con su fallecida, más querida*-Aunque, deberás de controlar aquella enfermedad, ya te di todas las pistas suficientes para que logres pasar de esta difícil enfermedad-Dijo Edowado mirando fijamente a los ojos de Siyue

-Pero…Como?-*Confundida y dudosa*-Acaso esta enfermedad no tiene cura alguna? Tendré que vivir con esto hasta que se me quite por obra de magia o algo así?-*Ataca con preguntas al pobre Psicólogo infantil*-Dijo Siyue, deseando que sus preguntas sean contestadas

-Tranquilízate si?-*Con una pequeña gota bajando por su nuca*-Esta enfermedad por ser psicológica no tiene cura hasta que sea superada, es algo así como una pesadilla o algo a lo cual le tengas mucho miedo, debes de superarlo para no temerle, en este caso, sería dejar atrás todas sus conclusiones precipitadas y miedos a el suceso-*Explico*-Dijo Edowado

-Ya veo…-*Triste*-En fin, tratare de superar este obstáculo, graan obstáculo que me puso el destino-*Tratando de animarse a sí misma*-Oh oh, como se me pudo olvidar!-*Recordando algo de un momento a otro*-Soy una idiota-*Dándose una palmada en la frente*-Dijo Siyue sacándole otra gota en la nunca a su acompañante

-Y que ocurrió?-Dijo Edowado interesado

-Mañana es mi cumpleaños! Ahhg! A quien aparte de mi se le olvida su cumpleaños? ¡Ahhg!-*Insultándose a si misma*-Dijo Siyue dejando sorprendido a Edowado

-Enserio? Wow, entonces mañana te visitare y te daré tu regalo-*Sonriente*-Dijo Edowado

-Creo que ya me diste suficiente-*Señalando las bolsas de compra con una gotita corriendo por su cien*-Dijo Siyue

-Jeje, bueno, siempre se le debe de dar a una persona en su cumpleaños un obsequio-*Sonriente*-Oh asi me educaron!-*Riendo un poco*-Y cuantos años cumples eh?-Dijo Edowado

-Cumpliré 11 de edad-*Orgullosa*-Dijo Siyue

-Y te harán una fiesta?-Dijo Edowado, para pensar un poco y querer retractarse de lo dicho

-No…Irai, perdón…Mi mama no sabe nada, menos mi pequeña hermana, el único que sabría esto sería mi mascota y compañero fiel Busuta, y ahora usted-*Con un poco de tristeza en su voz*-Dijo Siyue

-Bueno, te diré algo, no te deprimas por esto, puedes pasar un grandioso rato tu misma, aunque esa señora y su hija no sean familia tuya de sangre, las mejores familias son las que se unen por amor, puedes pasar uno de tus mejores cumpleaños con tu familia y amigos, deberías de tener, has pasado algo de tiempo aquí, y no creo que una niña haci de amigable y tierna no allá podido tener en menos de unos tres días algún amigo o amiga-*Enredando los cabellos de Siyue haciendo reír*-Prométeme que no estarás triste el día de tu cumpleaños okey?-*Levantando su dedo meñique*-Dijo Edowado

-Prometido-*Alzando su dedo meñique y entrelazándolo con el dedo de Edowado, firmando así aquella promesa*-Dijo Siyue

-Okey!-*Escuchando el timbre de su oficina*-Ya llego tu mama, espero verte mañana-Dijo Edowado despidiéndose de Siyue

-Claroo! _Sayonara(24)_-*Despidiéndose de Edowado*-_Sayonara(24)_ por si no lo sabías, significa adiós en japonés, si es que estas fallando en uno de tus idiomas-*Guiñándole un ojo a Edowado*-Dijo Siyue

-Jaja!*Riendo un poco*-Entonces, _bye!(25)_ si no lo sabías, es adiós en ingles, tendrás que aprender este idioma si quieres sobrevivir en esta ciudad!-*Haciendo reír a Siyue*-Dijo Edowado

* * *

**Okey, okey, este ya es un nuevo record! LOL**

**Es bien largo, espero esto pague la deuda que les tenia a todos que leen este fic, si es posible, tendré para la próxima un doble episodio^^**

**Sin mas, las palabras resaltadas, unas aclaraciones y las preguntas:**

**_Palabras resaltadas:_**** Calm= Calma**

**Sensational= Sensacional**

**Come on= Vamos**

**My dad and my mom= mi papa y mi mama**

**It's beautiful your haouse!= Tu casa es bella!**

**Thanks= Gracias**

**That music it's just beautiful, the will be producing, the?= Esa música que se esta produciendo es simplemtente hermosa, el la estará producieno, el?**

**Sorry= Lo siento**

**Your music is magic= Tu música es mágica**

**Quiet= Quieta/Guieto**

**Beautiful= Bello/Bella/Bellisimo/Bellisima**

**Would you like to sing with me?= Quieres cantar conmigo**

**Yes= Si**

**My lady= Mi señora/Señorita**

**Returns my dreams anytime will glady will i receive= Retorna en mis sueños cuando quieres, que con mucho gusto te recibiré**

**My couple= Mi culpa**

**Mi dispiace= Lo siento**

**Bambino= Niño**

**Ms, Lucia= Señorita Lucia**

**Transtorno mental= Pues, verán, esta enfermedad si existe, o algo asi, ya que en realidad consiste en tener problemas serios en el cerebro, para mayor descripción, les recomiendo Wikipedia xD Pues, en este fic y en este Oc, transtorno mental significa alguna escena de tu vida que ande trastornando tu mente fuertemente llegando a hacerte daño a ti mismo y te hagas responsable de aquel acontecimiento**

**Thank you so much!= Te lo agradeco mucho!**

**Little sister= Hermana menor**

**Princess= Princesa**

**Sayonara= Adios**

**Bye= Adios**

**_Aclaraciones: _ -El transtorno mental que aparece aquí es muy diferente al transtorno mental que existe en la realidad, y esto no es ninguna burla hacia aquellas personas que sufren esta enferme****da, la real.**

**-Para los próximos capítulos los nombres de algunos Oc's estarán cambiados y escribiré de otra manera la cual espero entiendan**

**-Estoy de VACACIONEES! LOL, haci que tratare de escribir mas rápido y subir contii mas rapido^^**

**Bueno, esto es todo, espero les allá gustado, PREGUNTASH;**

**-¿Siyue sufrirá las consecuencias de esta enfermedad?¿Su personalidad e apariencia sufrirán cambios?¿Encontrara la cura para su enfermedad?**

**-¿Es posible olvidarse su día de cumpleaños?(Enserio Siyue, ENSERIOO¬¬)¿Cómo pasara su cumpleaños si ni siquiera conoce Estados unidos y no tiene muchos amigos?¿Sera uno de sus mejores cumpleaños como dijo Edowado?**

**-¿Aprenderá el valor de una familia de corazón puro?¿Dejara su pasado atrás?**

**-Sayoo! :3**


End file.
